When Two Queens Meet Things Happen
by Judy Flantasy
Summary: This is a ff about Stephanie from "the Bold and the Beautiful" and Queen Clarisse from "Princess Diaries". Hope you'll enjoy. Note; this is a lesbian story!


When Two Queens Meet.....Things Happen....

Same Feelings, Same Expressions

Same Gender

A fan fiction based on "B&B's" Stephanie (Susan Flannery)

and "The Princess Diaries's " Clarisse (Julie Andrews)

written by Judy ( Judith van der Spek), started 22-05-2009

**Chapter 1. Some Days are Diamonds**

_SpringTime - Late 80's_

She had left Forrester Creations in a somewhat confused and stressed state.

In the last couple of weeks she had been tormented by Logan familymembers over and over again...she had almost had enough...

Stephanie could take in a lot.

God knew what she had to put up with these last couple of months.

She shouldn't think about it too much now or she would get depressed..

Her face had turned a bit red with anger and regret of her own stupidness; she had let them torment her so many times.

And she just had to keep fighting them...Not sure why.

It was the woman she was; Never giving up on her own and her beloved rights.

Of course the worst times were when her husband, Eric, was yet again being trapped by one of them..Started with Beth, then Brooke...

And Brooke didn't leave her son Ridge at peace either...

Eric and Stephanie had been together again for some time again now..but since Brooke took over the compagnie and because their relationship has always been a rocky one..she couldn't help feel nothing but insecure.

She had left the building with tears stinging behind her eyes almost ready to come out.

Walking through the door of their building Stephanie felt a cold shiver, a sort of draft, but it felt really weird. Like something unnatural...

She didn't take much notice of it and walked onto the parking lot,

She still felt cold, feeling funny....the sun was beginning to set..

When she looked at her car, a glittering fell over the water next to it, it was very strong and hurt Stephanie's eyes.

Like it was real silverdust being thrown out over the calm water...

It was a sight Stephanie couldn't comprehend.

The steady person she was, she didn't believe in fairy-tales...still this glittering looked like something out of storybook.

Like somebody had thrown a blanket over Stephanie, she felt warm suddenly...

A sudden movement in the far corner of the lot startled her badly.

She saw a person standing there, she couldn't see straight since her eyes were still touched by the glittering of the water.

She put her hands over her eyes and looked again.

She saw a woman looking around in total confusion...like she was lost.

"Excuse me!" Stephanie spoke out loud in her firm voice...although she strangely didn't feel threatened by the strange woman in their highly secured parking lot.

The woman send out such a positive energy, it felt like she wasn't trespassing at all.

The woman looked up to Stephanie.

"I, I am sorry!, I seem to be totally lost...I have no idea how I got here.."

Stephanie walked slowly up to her.

As she got closer she could finally see the contour of her body and of her friendly face..

The woman looked very smart, wearing a black pantsuit.

When she got to a closer distance Stephanie looked at her in, well, amazement first of all.

She had seen a lot of beautiful women in her lifetime...working in the fashion industry...

But this woman...

OK, she wasn't young..

Stephanie figured they might be around the same age...

But this woman was just striking her as totally beautiful with a capitol B.

"Hello, I am Clarisse". The woman held out her hand to shake Stephanie's.

The same "warm blanket feeling" came over Stephanie again.

In the back of her mind Stephanie was still wondering how the woman could have gotten on their property, but she took her hand in confidence.

"Look, I am sorry, I need to get to a sideroad from Hollywood High-street...that isn't here is it? Oh dear, I feel so lost. I come from Genovia and my driver dropped me here. I need to be at a normal house but something draw me here....I wonder how and why and who..."

Stephanie started to smile...Clarisse sounded so desperate.

The confused look on Clarisse's face when Stephanie started to smile made Stephanie laugh even more. This woman was just endearing....

"OK, relax" Stephanie said in her coolest voice..although her friendliness came through...big time!.

"I will get you where you need to be.."

"oh! Thank you very much!"

"Well, my name is Stephanie by the way and my car is over there, let's go...".

Clarisse started to relax a bit more and took a paper with an adress on it out of her purse.

"OK, I will get you there" Stephanie said and couldn't help but look at Clarisse's face again.

Clarisse had the same glittering over her face that Stephanie saw before on the water...

Mixed emotions were overflowing Stephanie...she felt overwhelmed for some reason by this person.

"uhm..Genovia....where the hell is that??" Stephanie asked...

Now it was Clarisse's turn to burst out in laughter.

She never expected language like that from a sophisticated looking lady like Stephanie.

"It is a small country in Europe....

I am the Queen of Genovia....actually..."

Stephanie stopped walking, her jaw dropped...

...Queen....

Now that was something else....

Clarisse laughed again but now from the look on Stephanie's face.

"No worries, I am quite normal" she said with a wink.

"And where am I actually?" Clarisse asked when they stepped into Stephanie's car.

Stephanie explained with a sarcastic undertone;

"Well, you are at the beautiful and glamorous parking lot of Forrester Creations....."

Which me and my husband don't own anymore so I am not the Queen here.....although people still call me that...'Queen Stephanie'...."

Clarisse listened to her and felt like laughing again but when she saw Stephanie's somewhat tormented face she tried to keep it in...

She could see that Stephanie was hurt...very hurt.

"Ok, let's drive!" Stephanie called out and tried to get her emotions together.

**Chapter 2. Getting to Know You**

When they got to the right adress after a very short drive, which they took in silence, Clarisse got out of the car.

But within a second she got back in again and looked Stephanie in the face, this time they were very close and without external disruptions like sunlight and sparkling water.

The two women looked at each other.....things happened...

Stephanie looked down....afraid her expression might reveal the feelings that came to the surface.

Clarisse was the first one to start talking again;

"You know I have some business to attend to here, but why don't we meet up sometime, I have no idea where I am and I have no idea how my engagement here is going to work out.

Maybe we could meet later tonight?"

These were the words Stephanie was so badly longing to hear....

"I will get my driver, if I can still find him, to bring me to wherever you want us to meet", Clarisse said.

"OK..." Stephanie wrote down an adress and gave it to Clarisse.

"OK, grand!" Clarisse smiled at the little paper.

Stephanie listend to Clarisse's voice....she didn't get the words...but the sound of it and her pronunciation got her all weak in the knees.

Clarisse walked onto the house...Stephanie waited until she got safely in and drove off.....very fast.

She was driving to their mansion....but all she could see was Clarisse's face in front of her....

"God, God, God!" Stephanie whispered to herself....."This is insane".

"What's happening...this isn't right....this woman is a Queen, probably married to a King, for God's sake, and surely not interested in women whatsoever...".

Stephanie tried to shake off her feelings of slight desire to see her as soon as possible again...almost forgetting it was Clarisse who asked her to meet later that night....

When she got home, without making accidents after all,

she got herself a drink of water and lay on the sofa, closed her eyes and saw Clarisse's face before her.

She never saw a face like hers, so feminine, so gentle, so soft....

Stephanie had to let some sighs out to relieve the tension building up inside her body....

She dozed off for 10 minutes...when she shook up it looked like she had slept for hours...

"Oh NO! Our date!" she almost cried out...

She had given Clarisse an adress but not her phone number and they didn't even set a time....

She looked at the clock and saw it was still early...

She almost ran up the stairs, full of the energy she had in her body.

While turning on the shower she got undressed and let the warm water run over her...

It was a long time ago she felt so consumed by somebody's presence...

Of course she had some romantic experiences before she met Eric and she always had a soft spot for beautiful and feminine women in her heart...but now...

she seemed to be blown away...

After showering she dressed herself the best way she knew how...not too overdressed but not too casual too.

She looked in the mirror, put on her make-up and keep thinking to herself;

"God, what am I doing...? I actually dressing up for some-one I just met, who was lost and for whom I was just a welcome savior...and who probably only wants to be polite and invited me for a drink...."...

Still she couldn't hope that the gestures of Clarisse were a bit more then just polite thankfulness.

She had chosen a small club to meet. Where she wasn't well known...She needed the anonymity above all.

She would be drinking with a Queen....that had never happened before.

She smiled at the thought...maybe she had finally met her equal!

She laughed out loud to herself thinking that thought.

If Eric could see her now...

"Eric"....she sighed.

He hadn't called her after she had left the office. She wondered what might be going on.

Well, if he didn't call her, she wasn't needed. That was just OK, especially now!.

She got off in her car and drove to the club they would meet.

Of course Clarisse wasn't there....hope sank into Stephanie's shoes...

"Well, she might be held up...I might as well get a drink now".

She sat at the bar, felt a bit overdressed while a guy was checking her out from head to toe.

She turned her head away...didn't feel like compagnie now....only...her, ...Clarisse...!

She drank her Martini and just when she was about to get into a little depression and was about to leave she saw Clarisse entering the club...Stephanie's heart skipped a beat...

_Three Hours Earlier_

Clarisse had entered the house of her family she had never met before....

Heavily hearted she introduced herself to the small family that stood before her...

2 sisters, one with husband and two little kids.

"Well, you got my letter and know why I am here" she said to them with a soft smile.

They looked at her with sad faces...yet the little two kids came running to her....

She was the grandmother they had never met before...And they loved her already.

Clarisse walked into the club and recognised Stephanie from behind by her shiny blonde hair...She was really glad she was there.

She had a kind of a rough time at the family house she visited earlier. Now she could do with a stiff drink and some distraction.

Stephanie greeted Clarisse with a big smile. "I am glad you are here!" she said.

"Well I feel the same way" Clarisse said.

They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"What are you drinking?"

"I think I would like a Martini" Clarisse answered.

"Oh dear, you're a woman to my heart" Stephanie said, smiled and ordered two more Martini's.

When they took to their drinks looks were exchanged between them again...

Stephanie felt weak...She had no idea what Clarisse was feeling right now.

"So what are you doing here all the way from Europe?"

"Well, I have some family business I have to attend to.

You see, my husband died last year and the only family we have, well he had, lives here in the house I just visited. I never saw them until today".

"Really?"Stephanie looked at her in amazement...

She would have imagined a Queen to be surrounded by a big family.

"I started to feel quite alone in Genovia although I have some good friends there".

"I can imagine" Stephanie answered.

"I am staying at a hotel in the centre of LA"

I already called them that I'll be there pretty late tonight....

"OK, good...." ..Stephanie actually didn't want to be reminded already that they would be separated some time soon.

After some time and more drinks the two women got more loose.

Clarisse told Stephanie a lot about her country and all the reasons why she should visit it.

Stephanie on her turn told Clarisse a lot about her family, their compagnie and so on.

Stephanie was hanging onto Clarisse's lips....

She never met anybody like her. She felt so at ease with her and she gave her more energy then she felt for a long time....

Stephanie had to admit it to herself;

she was falling for Clarisse....hard...!

At a certain point the barman asked them kindly to leave or move to another room.

It had gotten pretty late and the bar was closing.....

They talked in the lobby:

" So what do you want to do, Clarisse? I can imagine you might be very tired from your trip"....

"Well, Stephanie, I am not sure...I am not tired at all. I think I have gotten over my sleep....but how do you feel?".

"I feel great!" Stephanie actually wanted to shout out loud but she restrained herself.

Clarisse gave her a big smile, she was so pleased by the compagnie of this great lady. They seem to hit it off so well and God knew she needed some one else besides her husbands family she had just met.

"Well, we could move into the club era here, or we could go to...."

Stephanie stopped talking and looked onto the ground....her face turned red...

"Finish your sentence, love" Clarisse whispered while her index finger lifted up Stephanie's chin.

Stephanie looked Clarisse into her bright open face...

Her heart couldn't have beaten any harder then it already did....

**Chapter 3. Blanket on the Ground**

"Look Stephanie, I haven't told you everything about myself....

I will not do that now but there's one thing you need to know;

I was married for a long time...before him and after him there was no-one else.....

But I am at a stage in my life where I need somebody...a warm person...someone I can rely on, some one to ....love....".

Clarisse face had turned serious, maybe even sad.

Stephanie looked at her and felt her heart drop...

She could feel that what Clarisse had just said was so profound and true..

Stephanie gave Clarisse the biggest hug and they walked off together, arm in arm, towards the parking lot, no questions asked.

They got into Stephanie's car and drove to Clarisse's hotel.

It had turned into the middle of this Friday night and Stephanie felt she had to let Eric know where she was all that time. So she called him from the hotellobby.

The call woke him up but he was glad to hear from her.

In the meantime Clarisse had sat down in the hotelbar and ordered two more drinks....

When Stephanie entered the room she sat down and took a big sip of her drink like she was about to say or do something that needed a lot of courage.

"OK, Clarisse, now I will tell you something about myself;

Eric has been the love of my life since I was 18 years old....but ...but...

I think I like women too....I mean, I feel attracted to women...always have done.

It's just a part of me I pushed aside for many years, in many occasions.

But now I have met you, Clarisse....I don't know what struck me"..

Stephanie was almost whispering now and the two women couldn't have sunk deeper into the big sofa that they were sitting on.

Luckily, the only other person in the room was the bartender, who are generally speaking always sworn to secrecy.

Clarisse looked at Stephanie who didn't dare looking back.

"Stephanie, look at me....It's OK, I am not sure...but I think I might know what you feel...."

Stephanie looked at Clarisse, relieved and still in a bit of disbelieve that this was happening.

"uhm... did I drink to much, Clarisse, did we drink too much??"

Clarisse laughed...." maybe, but I still know what I am saying, Stephanie!".

"Well, that's good then"...

"Well. The one reason I came here actually was because all my stuff should be here now...I would like to take a look if that's all in order.

Would you like to wait here while I go to my room and check some things out?"

"Sure!" Stephanie answered.

Clarisse went her own way and Stephanie closed her eyes, still sitting on the sofa...

Stephanie dozed off and started dreaming a bit...:

_Stephanie was lying in her own bed_

_Clarisses face was very close to her' s, _

_her index finger touched her chin...brought shivers to her spine..._

_In the distance she heard Clarisse's voice;_

"_Finish your sentence, Stephanie!_

_Finish your sentence, Stephanie!_

_Finish your sentence, Stephanie!_

_Finish your sentence, Stephanie!_

_Finish your sentence, Stephanie!"_

_The voice was getting louder and louder, frightening almost._

Stephanie startled and woke up.

She saw Clarisse bent over her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well, you sure you're not sleepy?"

They both laughed out loud.

"No, No No!" I feel like I am Queen of the world!" Stephanie spoke out loud.

Clarisse laughed now so loud people from the hallway looked inside to see what the noise was....

"Let's got to the beach!"

Clarisse grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her to the hotel exit..

"This is crazy!" Stephanie thought to herself...

"Going to the beach with this gorgeous woman at four o'clock Saturday morning...but oh ! What lovely craziness!"

Because they had way too much too drink by now to drive they took a cab and got dropped off at the nearest boulevard.

Clarisse had changed into something more comfortable and Stephanie now felt totally overdressed....

So the first feeling of sand under her shoes made her take them off and walk barefooted besides Clarisse towards the sea.

It was a bit spooky..to hear the waves crash in the total darkness.

The only light they had was that that came from the beach houses along the beach and the moon.

Stephanie grabbed Clarisse's hand and they walked along the sea in silence.

Suddenly there was a house nearby. They had more light now and Clarisse opened the bag she had taken along. She pulled out a blanket and a bottle of wine.

"Wow, you have thought of everything..." Stephanie said in amazement.

Clarisse turned out to be the romantic type in Stephanie's eyes now.

They sat down and wrapped themselves in another big blanket Clarisse had taken with her.

They sat close together and listened to the waves crash. Before Clarisse took her first sip of wine she turned her face towards Stephanie's; "Would you like some wine too?"

"Sure" Stephanie said.

Clarisse took a sip and suddenly placed her lips on Stephanie's lips and tried to let the wine pour into her mouth.

Stephanie was stunned, surprised and overwhelmed. She didn't expect this move from Clarisse. She would gladly "take" the wine and placed her lips back on Clarisse's .

Clarisse's lips felt so soft and tempting for more to Stephanie...still she didn't want to appear too eager...

Clarisse looked her deep in the eyes. "Aren't you going to kiss me for real?" she asked....

Stephanie got the wildest sensation in her stomach and couldn't hold back any longer. She placed her lips on Clarisse's and started to kiss her, properly....

Clarisse kissed her back...

The chillness of the night totally disappeared for these two women on the beach.

They kissed each other in a way they both had never been kissed before...

Both their lips felt so soft and their kissing was so gentle, feminine.

This was the way they both needed it now.

Gentle kissing , remembering how it felt for Stephanie and learning how it feels for Clarisse.

Soon their tipsiness and tiredness overtook them and they laid down on the blanket. Just curled up in each other arms.

Saying noting, doing nothing. Enjoying the moments they had just shared...

"Wow, Stephanie...that was so nice. It made me feel so secure and warm inside..."

Stephanie could only make an agreeing humming noise.

They got even closer to each other and cuddled up under the blanket to get some sleep. They didn't care about where and how they were...they were together.

That was all that mattered ..now.

**Chapter 4. Love is a Place Two People Fall**

Clarisse woke up...

Before she opened her eyes, she felt her arms being around the curvy contours of Stephanie's body.

It was te nicest and warmest feeling.

She opened her eyes and she realised her face was buried in Stephanie's blonde, soft hair.

Clarisse lay there just enjoying Stephanie's calm breathing.

Yesterday played over in her mind, like a movie.

She felt pleasantly surprised by the events that had happened....

Never she had felt so close to some one else beside her husband...

There had never been time, never an opportunity....

Her life had changed a great deal over the last year;

Het husband gone, the family he had left behind she got to know and the bad news she got a couple of months ago....

God, she needed a friend right now and the intimacy that came along with it, lifted her spirit, her body...

She tried to look around her a bit.

Stephanie was still breathing calmly, she was still asleep.

Clarisse saw people walking up and down on the boulevard....it was still early Saturday so they hadn't really been noticed yet.

Clarisse sat up straight and felt Stephanie move beside her.

Stephanie sat up straight too and looked Clarisse in the face.

Clarisse smiled...Stephanie looked a bit worn out and her hair was messy.

Clarisse always had short hair...no fuss in the morning...well not really...

Stephanie spoke her first words; "God! I am hungry!"

Clarisse bursted out in laughter.

"Well, we never did eat last night, did we??? I mean...no real dinner...!"

"No, we didn't so it is about time we had a real good breakfast then!", Stephanie spoke out loud.

Stephanie looked around her, a bit weary.

When she was sure no one was really looking she kissed Clarisse on the lips....and again...gently...softly...

A shiver went through Clarisse. Stephanie sighed..

Something needed to happen ....they both felt like they would burst otherwise...

A feeling so unknown to them, yet so exciting...

They got up, packed their things and headed for the boulevard to get a cab...

Stephanie bought some sandwiches for on the way...they would have fainted otherwise.

They went to Clarisse's hotel first....

When they got there they went up to her room.

Clarisse needed to organise and pack some stuff she might need that day.

While she was running around in her hotel room Stephanie got on the bed and watched her....

She felt like she could rule the world....after 2 hours of sleep she still had the energy of a 12 year old running through her veins.

Looking at Clarisse she felt getting softer and weaker inside...

That nice hotel room...she didn't want to leave it actually...of course....

When Clarisse had finished organising her stuff she went to the bathroom.

Stephanie was still hanging on the bed..she heard the shower being turned on.

The temptation won her over and she went to the bathroom...

Slowly and a bit embarrassed she entered the room...

Clarisse was showering behind the curtain...Stephanie could only see her contours...

She felt the uncontrollable desire to undress and get with Clarisse under the shower...

So she did undress, she didn't care anymore....

This woman had been driving her to things she had forgotten, forsaken...forbidden for herself...

"No more!" she told herself.

She got undressed and slowly shove aside the shower curtain...

Clarisse turned to Stephanie and gave her a re-assuring smile.

"Get in" she almost whispered...

Clarisse offered her hand to Stephanie and Stephanie stepped in...

The sight of Clarisse naked turned Stephanie on.

Clarisse turned her back to Stephanie....didn't want to show Stephanie her face shining with desire just yet.

Stephanie started to hold her tightly, letting the warm water run over them.

She gently kissed Clarisse's neck and let her hands run over her back together with the bath foam she had found there...

Clarisse was still facing the wall but couldn't help turn around and start to kiss Stephanie..She got overwhelmed by the gentle way she was touched in.

They kissed each other...even deeper then they did last night...

Like their desire for each other, their kisses grew deeper and deeper.

Clarisse caressed Stephanie's body like it was a fine silk...that's how it felt...like silk...

Clarisse loved that feeling....and loved the feeling of being caressed and touched by Stephanie in the same way...

They just couldn't stop this almost lovemaking...

Clarisse got a feeling in her stomach she hadn't felt for a long time...it was the feeling of ...desire...

Did Stephanie really awake this feeling in her? she wondered...

The feeling in her stomach went down to in between her legs...

Stephanie noticed Clarisse's sudden arousal and acted on it.

She placed her hands where she thought was right and made Clarisse go wild with desire for her...

The sight of Clarisse's almost tormented face got Stephanie in heaven, no other word could have better described her feelings now...

She kissed her even deeper then before and worked her magic on Clarisse.

After they had looked deeply into each other's eyes, teardrops ran down Clarisse's face in between the warm water that was already there...while her body was shaking from her release.

Stephanie felt so touched by everything that happened, she couldn't help but let some tears flow too...

It was the way they both released the tension that had build up in their systems....

"Please. Please, Stephanie...hold me" Clarisse whispered...

Stephanie took Clarisse's body in her arms tightly and they stood there just for 5 minutes more until they both had calmed down a bit...

Stephanie turned off the water tap and got out of the shower, handing Clarisse a towel.

Clarisse was still shaking from her release. She felt so overwhelmed by these new experiences...like she had landed in another world.

When they had dried off they walked into the hotel room.

Stephanie sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing Clarisse tightly who stood in front of her. She didn't want to let her go, not now...not ever...

She placed her lips and tongue on Clarisse's stomach...sensing that her body was still hot and not yet recovered from her orgasm.

Clarisse couldn't stand upright no more...her pleasure and desire got her legs too weak.

She sat down beside Stephanie and their love making continued..

"Stephanie, show me how to please you now...show me what to do, please...please..." Clarisse whispered in her ear.

Stephanie lay down on her back and let Clarisse rise on top of her..one of her legs in between her own...

Just kiss me, Clarisse...and do whatever you feel you should do, whatever you would like yourself...

And so Clarisse did. Something inside her took over...she made love tot a woman the first time but she did know how....Stephanie brought those right feelings to the surface.

Now she felt Stephanie quickly getting there...to her release...

Clarisse kissed and touched her in the right ways, the right areas...

Stephanie could have only dreamed of this; a woman so warm and tender, yet so exciting in her eyes.

She only needed to look at Clarisse's naked body, her chest, her soft hair, her eyes...She didn't even need to touch her, so it seemed. The sight of her on it's own could make her come.

Stephanie grabbed Clarisse hand and put it over her mouth...she was about to scream too loud.

She turned on her side and grabbed the sheets. She needed something to hold on tight to. Her orgasm was exploding, like a fire had been set in her body.

Clarisse watched her in amazement yet got also very turned on by it.

This woman she met only yesterday was now exploding under her hands...

She had trouble taking it all in.

When Stephanie recovered a bit they cuddled close up to each other...just lying there...facing each other..looking deep into each others eyes...

Their love grew, deeper, more profound.

Clarisse's fingertips ran softy over Stephanie's body, trying to get the aftermath of her orgasm to come out. It was the most intimite experience she had in such a long time. She didn't want to let it go...afraid it wouldn't last somehow....

After a while they fell asleep in each other arms...

**Chapter 5. What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life?**

When Stephanie woke up...the bed was empty..

She heard noise in the bathroom.

Since she really needed to go to the toilet she went into the bathroom too.

Clarisse was sitting on the floor...her head in her hands.

Stephanie rushed towards her, in the corner of her eye she saw a couple of bottles standing on the bathroom cabinet.

"Stephanie, please give me two pills out of the biggest bottle there"...

Clarisse pointed at the cabinet.

Stephanie's hands started shaking but she got the two pills and a glass of water out and gave it to her.

Clarisse was shaking too, she was still naked.

Stephanie got a bathrobe and put it around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Can you get up?" Stephanie asked, trying to sound calm.

Stephanie helped Clarisse get onto the bed again.

"Steph, I need to eat"...

"OK, I will have something delivered by roomservice. What do you need?"

"Anything, eggs, toast, doesn't really matter". Clarisse voice sounded weak...

Stephanie took the phone and ordered some food.

Then she put on her bathrobe and sat on the bed next to Clarisse who was still sipping water.

"What is the matter, what's going on"...?

"Well, I have to tell you about it, some time...why not now..."

Clarisse's eyes got filled with tears. Stephanie looked at her in anxiety...

"You know, take it easy, we'll get there. You just scared the hell out of me".

Clarisse started to cry and Stephanie held her in her arms...no questions asked.

Just rocking her like a baby.

Clarisse looked even more vulnerable now then she already did.

The food came and Stephanie and Clarisse ate in silence.

"Oh god, I needed this" Clarisse said, looking a bit better.

"What time is it now?" Clarisse asked...

Stephanie looked at the alarm; "2 o'clock".

"OK, that's good..."Clarisse answered.

"I need to do something today, I have to get back to the family.

I need to talk to them....

"Well, since we're returning to reality...I really need to get to Eric and talk to him too. We need to do some business and so on"...

While Stephanie was speaking out these words she already was missing Clarisse .....

Clarisse got up from the bed. She still looked a bit weak but was doing much better.

"Let's talk later darling, but are you doing OK for now??"

Stephanie looked at Clarisse in worry.

"Yes, I am Steph, I needed those pills and the food badly.

The little sleep and the excitement were a bit too much for me.

But Stephanie....I really had the greatest 24 hours I could imagine....

I am still shaking inside...I am so glad I met you"

She gave Stephanie the biggest smile and Stephanie's heart dropped again.

The two ladies got dressed and organised to get out.

"I am going to my mansion now, I will give you the adress then you come to me later today, If you can...please...."

Stephanie looked at Clarisse, hope was the one expression written all over her face.

Thank you, Steph...I will call you there if I may, when I am finished with my business".

Stephanie wrote down her adress and her phone number.

They gave each other the biggest kiss and hug.

Then they went downstairs to go their separate ways..

Clarisse got to her late husbands family house.

She was greeted with a warm welcome...

She and the oldest sister sat down for a chat.

Clarisse was ready to talk to her, now more then ever.

Since she met Stephanie yesterday, her perception of life got a bit clearer.

The throne of Genovia had to be left to some one capable, some one healthy....

And that is why she was there. Her husbands sister was the one next in line.

They talked about it for a long time....The woman seemed to be willing to consider the whole thing. It was something not so easy.

She needed to move to Genovia and become Queen....

Not something one would take lightly.

Stephanie was driven to her mansion. She talked on the car phone to Eric on the way. He seemed to be already there.

On the little ride home she couldn't take her mind of Clarisse, all that happened and the worrying sight she witnessed this morning.

When she got home Eric started asking all sorts of questions;

Where she had been all night, what she did, where she went and so on and etcetera....

Her head started spinning...

"Eric, please..I am sort of tired.....I'll try to explain later but first let us talk about the most necessary things so I can go on enjoying my weekend".

A little smile, not unnoticed by Eric, appeared on her face.

"Stephanie, are you glowing?" Eric touched her face gently.

She gave him such a look, he wouldn't dare ask any further.

They sorted the mail, answered calls from their answering machine and talked about the necessary things.

When they were sort of done, Stephanie excused herself and went upstairs to her bedroom. Eric was left in a state of insecurity but he had confidence Stephanie would start talking sooner or later.

Eric went to the compagnie and after that he would have dinner with a client from China.

Stephanie had gotten so tired, she took her clothes off and stepped into the bed with very lovely cool sheets.

She checked if the phone worked which was on the nightstand.

Clarisse had been in the back of her head all afternoon and now the picture of her beautiful face became clearer as Stephanie stretched herself out under the sheets.

The thought of last night with Clarisse was so arousing to Stephanie, she had a hard time concentrating on falling asleep without wondering off with her thoughts and her hands.....

Stephanie was brute woken out of a deep sleep by the phone.

She took the phone;

"hello?"

"Stephanie, is that you....?"

"Yes, Clarisse! Good to hear you, how are you? What time is it?"

"I am just fine, dear. It's 8 PM...".

Stephanie was wide awake now.

"Can you come over here, Clarisse?".

"Yes, I can now, I will be there soon...I can't wait to see you, again! Will you be alone?"

"Yes, I will be. Eric is at a dinner which might take some time. I'll be on the ready, please hurry!".

She put down the phone and rushed for the shower.

Her body was filled with energy again. Now she remembered how it felt to be in love.

It was the most beautiful feeling it the world.

While she took the shower and got dressed thoughts were running her mind;

How would it all go? How could she tell Eric all this? And would Clarisse go back home soon?...

She really felt the need for answers and decided to have a good talk with Clarisse first.

When she was just dressed she heard the frontdoorbell ring.

She rushed downstairs. The maid had already opened the door.

"Maria, you are excused for today, thank you.."

Maria gladly took the offer and disappeared silently, just like she had appeared.

"Clarisse, come in!".

Clarisse stepped in and looked around her in amazement...

'Wow, what a beautiful house you have got".

Stephanie smiled; "Well, it isn't really a palace, like yours but it does fine for me".

Clarisse gave Stephanie a big hug and they walked into the living room.

Suddenly that room felt way too big for Stephanie.

"Let's get into the den...I'll make a fire.

"What are your plans, Clarisse...can you spend some time here? Can we talk and enjoy a drink?".

"Yes, Steph, all the time in the world for you!"

They looked each other in the eyes, exchanged a meaningful look and walked into the den.

Stephanie started a fire and got out to the kitchen to get a bottle of champagne.

Clarisse got comfortable on the lovely soft, big sofa that was placed in the small room with contained a desk and many bookshelves on the wall.

It was a very intimite room and very well fitted for the time they would spend together.

Stephanie got back with the bottle and something to eat.

"This is lovely, Steph. Nothing I would have imagined thinking about my trip here. I thought I would spend my nights in my hotel, alone. Not on the beach and at a lovely mansion with an even lovlier person".

Stephanie's heart dropped with gratitude for meeting Clarisse.

Stephanie sat down next to Clarisse on the sofa.

"Clarisse, we should talk....many thoughts have been running through my mind. Of course about you, the time we spend and what happened earlier this morning"....

"Yes..." Clarisse sighed...

"You know why I am here, Steph? I will try to explain;

You know, my husband, the King of Genovia died last year...I am now Queen but I cannot stay Queen....A country like Genovia needs a capable Queen...".

"Why aren't you capable...? I never met a Queen but in my picture books they sure looked like you" Stephanie said, smiling.

They both giggled.

"Genovia needs a stable King or Queen to reign for a longer period of time...".

I will not be able to do that". Clarisse face turned serious...

Stephanie looked at her, not sure she wanted to hear more....

"Today I visited again my husbands sister. She is next in line , she will be Queen of Genovia...".

"I see...." Stephanie looked at Clarisse with a question mark all over her face.

"I have to tell you something, Stephanie....".

Clarisse cleared her throat and didn't dare to look at Stephanie.

She stared in the fire and spoke;

"I am ill....

Two months ago doctors found a tumor..in my brain".

Clarisse's eyes got filled with tears while she turned her face to Stephanie..

Stephanie couldn't move...she had no idea what to do...start crying or being the strong one and put her arms around Clarisse?

Her body functions got very slow...she could hardly move.

She found the strength to put her arms around Clarisse.

Clarisse buried her face in Stephanie's hair and started to cry wholeheartedly.

They both cried and said nothing...for minutes...

Stephanie got sort of stable again and looked at Clarisse.

"OK, what is the prognose...just tell me, I need to know"...

"It could be 8 months to a couple of years, they are not sure....".

I have been trying to come to terms with the idea I might not be here long.

And that was going pretty well...but now I met you Stephanie....and now it starts to be difficult again. I think I am in love with you, Steph...and I don't want to lose that feeling. I don't want to lose you...

Now I told you I can imagine it might be too difficult for you to handle....

"Clarisse!" Stephanie's voice sounded upset and even a bit angry; "You have no idea who I am but when I love some one I walk through fire for them and with them!"

Clarisse was startled by this strong reaction of Stephanie and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, loving her even more.

They just sat there in silence, holding each other, looking into the fire.

**Chapter 6. Out of this World**

"I am not sure if this is the right moment to open a bottle of Champagne...."

Stephanie said in doubt, looking at Clarisse's face.

"Stephanie! You just said you love me.....I think it is now a better time then ever to celebrate...life...."

Stephanie sat up straight, popped the cork of the bottle and poured two glasses.

When they settled down again with the champagne, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh...that's probably Eric!" Stephanie said a bit startled.

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes, Steph, why not?"

Eric came in the room, looking a bit surprised by the smart looking, unknown woman there with Stephanie.

Stephanie introduced them to each other. Clarisse felt at ease right away with this warm man. He seemed very gentle to her.

"Are you girls celebrating something"? He asked when he was offered a glass of Champagne.

"Well, uhm, yes...yes... sort of"....Stephanie said stuttering.

Clarisse smiled....They talked a while....

" Well, it's been very nice meeting you Clarisse! But I am so tired from my meeting that I will go to bed now" Eric said....

He sensed these two women needed the time to themselves for some reason.

"Ok, Eric, I will be up soon". Stephanie said..

"Oh, and Clarisse will be spending in the guest room by the way, if that's ok with you".

"Sure, no problem!" Eric disappeared, no questions asked.

"Am I..spending the night here?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, sure!, no point you spending the night in that hotel.

I could talk for hours, Clarisse..especially now. But I am so tired. Is it ok, if we turn in?"

"Yes, sure I am kind of tired too".

Stephanie showed Clarisse to the beautiful big guest room in the house. It was just down the hall from the master bedroom.

"Hope you'll feel at home here...." Stephanie said to Clarisse who sat down on the bed. "It will do fine, Steph...you are so sweet...".

"I will sleep next to Eric tonight, but I will miss you, Clarisse...even though we are only rooms apart..".

"Same here..." Clarisse said.

Stephanie gave Clarisse a big hug and disappeared to the master bedroom.

Stephanie got undressed and got into bed with Eric...He was still awake.

Suddenly she started talking like there was no stopping her...

All about how she met Clarisse and that she found out she is a Queen and about her country...and how she had become such a good friend to her.

Eric's jaw dropped...A Queen..in his house! He smiled at Stephanie. He was happy for

her, genuinely happy.

She didn't dare talk about her feelings for her...yet. But she told him about her condition..she thought he should know it. Especially now she was there under their roof. Eric showed his compassion seeing it really affected Stephanie. She had tears in her eyes telling him about it..

He gave her a big hug and a kiss. After they talked some more he asked her if she was alright to go to sleep.

"Yes, I am..I, we.. have to cope with it somehow..". She answered.

They settled down to sleep....but Stephanie couldn't...

She thought about Clarisse in that other room...so close...yet so far away.

She heard Eric doze off and his breathing told her he was sound asleep.

The thought of Clarisse in her guest room got her aroused. She saw her lovely face in front of her...felt her warm, soft curved body under her hands..like she was really there...It got too much for her.

She got up, put on her thin silk robe and silently walked into the hallway.

Clarisse had put on a nightgown of Stephanie before she had got into the bed. But it was warm in the house...It had been a hot day and the heat was still hanging in the big mansion.

So before she tried to get to sleep she had taken the gown off. So she was naked under the cool sheets. The bed was very comfortable but she still had a hard time sleeping. She was wondering what was happening in the other room.

Was Stephanie talking about her to Eric? Were they kissing, making love? They were husband and wife after all...

Clarisse longed for Stephanie in her bed, just couldn't help it...

After thinking a while she turned on her belly to get to sleep for real.

Stephanie opened the door, quietly. She didn't want to wake Clarisse....just see her one more time before she would go to bed.

She stood by her bed and watched Clarisse lying on her belly....

Because of the heat Clarisse hadn't pulled up the sheets too high and Stephanie could see her breast squeezed in the matras. Stephanie couldn't stop herself.

She took off her robe ad slided in between the sheets next to Clarisse.

Clarisse was just dozing off in a very light sleep and felt movement beside her.

She felt Stephanie's warm legs touching hers....

"Oh God"...she was here, Stephanie. She had hoped for it, longed for it...And she came....

Clarisse's body got into a state of arousal right away. Stephanie started stroking her back gently with her fingertips, up and down. Clarisse still hadn't turned her head to hers. This was so exciting...not seeing how Stephanie looked...postponing that moment...

Stephanie started to stroke the inside of Clarisse's legs while her body started shivering...

Clarisse wanted to kiss Stephanie so badly now, she turned over and their mouths reached for each other, in an almost aggressive way...Their passion exploded in that kiss. Clarisse moved on top of Stephanie and she felt her naked body under hers.

She could feel Stephanie was aroused also...her nipples were already hard.

Clarisse took her lips down and started to suck on Stephanie's nipples...Stephanie could have shouted from pleasure there and then but she tried to hold it in..just yet.

"Squeeze them, Clarisse...please...."Stephanie whispered. Clarisse put her hands round her breast and squeezed them...hard. Just how Stephanie liked it...

Stephanie stroked down on Clarisse's back and let her hands just wander.

Clarisse was now sitting on top of Stephanie and Stephanie felt Clarisse wet centre on her belly...she could feel she was getting ready for her....While they kissed again. Stephanie made Clarisse turn over to get on her back. And Stephanie got now on top of Clarisse....kissing again and after that working her way with her tongue downwards...to her nipples and to her belly. Clarisse put her hands into Stephanie's soft hair and didn't know what was coming....but she wanted to try it....and let Stephanie work her magic on her...

Stephanie started kissing Clarisse between her legs....Clarisse didn't know what hit her...she was never kissed there..ever...

The relationship with her husband had always been sort of...straight forward...not much adventurous on that part..

Stephanie started kissing her on her centre...Clarisse put her head deep into the cushion. She sighed deeply...this was a sensation she never experienced before. When Stephanie started to move her tongue Clarisse wanted to scream out...she took the blankets to put over her mouth...and moaned...

Stephanie worked more of her magic on Clarisse, licking her on her wet vagina and she knew Clarisse was coming to her peak...slowly but steady...Stephanie found Clarisse's spot and sucked on it..gently...She could sense it's swelling and enjoyed it even more herself...Her wetness was now growing and the taste was so arousing to Stephanie. She couldn't stop tasting it and licking her more...She could feel Clarisse legs shaking and cramping and her body was arching heavily....

"Stephanie, Stephanie.....!" Clarisse whispered...Oh my God, Stephanie, what are you doing...Stephanie???!!? tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I am making love to you, Clarisse. Because I love you and I want to give you pleasure. And actually I know how! " she said with an almost devilish expression on her face. Clarisse tears turned into laughter, and then she came ...laughing and crying at the same time....

Stephanie got on her side because she wanted to see Clarisse's body enjoying her...seeing every arching and shaking she just produced on her beloved one.

When Clarisse eased out a bit Stephanie asked; "Clarisse, would you like to know what you taste like"? Clarisse looked at Stephanie in still such arousal from her new experience..."Yes, Stephanie, yes....".

So Stephanie started kissing her gently...placed her lips on Clarisse and slowly openend her mouth. Clarisse opened her mouth too and received Stephanie's tongue with her own taste on it...

"I want to taste you too. Steph...soon..God.....You know I never done this Stephanie...." Clarisse said a bit embarrassed. Stephanie could only find her honestly very endearing...

"Yes, I know...but there's a first time for everything...and boy, Ain't I damn good?"

Clarisse couldn't stop laughing now..."Yes, you are, Steph...." she said chuckling.

Eric woke up and found his bed empty...it was still the middle of the night...

He got up and went to the hallway...

He went looking for Stephanie in the bathroom, she wasn't there....

He was wondering if she might be in the guest room. He knocked on the door...no answer...He gathered his courage and slowly and silently opened the door. He could see Clarisse and Stephanie sound asleep...their arms wrapped around each other, the sheets only halfway on them....

**Chapter 7. You And Me**

When Stephanie woke up her arms were still around Clarisse.

She turned on her back and sighed;..."God...what's did I do...? I made love to her..right here under my own roof, in a room next to Eric....."..

She stood up and put her robe on. She left the room with Clarisse sound asleep in it..

When she came down Eric was sitting there, drinking coffee on the sofa.

He looked at her as she came down. He looked at her when she stood in front of him, feeling a bit helpless. His look was helpless too, but he wasn't mad, not upset even...

The image he had witnessed had only been lovely to him, even a bit exciting maybe..

He couldn't ignore that he found Clarisse a very appealing and beautiful woman and he felt the same way about his wife, still...

How could he be angry....he had left Stephanie twice already....for other women who were her competition. Clarisse wasn't his competition. At least, he couldn't see it that way.

Eric finally started to speak while Stephanie sat down next to him.

"I saw you in Clarisse's bed....you were sleeping next to her..holding her..."

Stephanie's head turned red, she looked at the floor..her heart started beating faster.

"oh God...Eric...I am sorry..I...I...".

He smiled at her and touched her face. She finally dared to look him in the eyes.

He whispered; "It's OK, don't worry.....I understand...you two girls are hitting it off big time and you want to support her in every way, maybe that even means intimacy.."

Stephanie knew, he didn't even know half the intimacy they had shared, but she left it like that.

"Yes, Eric. It is sort of like that...." she smiled at him in gratitude for his mild reaction.

"Would you think it's alright if I spend more time with Clarisse while she is still here in L.A.?" she asked Eric is a soft voice...still a bit shy about the whole thing....

"Yes, Stephanie, no problem. I might need you from time to time at the compagnie but I will keep it only to the necessary stuff and generally speaking you'll be on a holiday! I think you deserve one...".

The thought of Stephanie having a nice time with her new friend gave him satisfaction....he could only feel happy for her.

"Thank you...." Stephanie felt her spirit rise and couldn't wait to see Clarisse come down those stairs...

"But now it's Sunday and we will have a barbecue by the pool" Stephanie said with a big smile over her face. "I will call the children...are you up for that Eric?"....

"Lovely!" Eric's face shined with happiness.

"Ok, now I will check on Clarisse and then make the calls". Stephanie rushed upstairs while Eric's eyes followed her...with excitement in them for her....

Stephanie opened the door to the guest room. Clarisse was just stretching herself under the sheets. She had been awake a while and had been thinking...

She made the pledge to herself that she should handle and organise the reign over Genovia as good and fast as she could now...en after that, start enjoying the rest of her life...as short as it may be.

And she felt after the last two days the enjoying part had already begun...

She saw Stephanie walk in and again her heart skipped a beat...she couldn't get over the beauty of that woman and her feelings for her...

Stephanie sat down on the bed and kissed Clarisse.

"Hi there....how did you sleep, you feel OK?"

"I feel great Steph...actually I haven't felt better in months....".

"Ok, good to hear, my love...". Stephanie felt getting weak again seeing Clarisse's happy face.

"I talked to Eric downstairs....he was looking for me last night....and he saw us in bed together after we had fallen asleep....".

"oh dear..." Clarisse face turned a bit confused.

"We talked about it, Clarisse, not all the way, about you and me, but he knows we are very close and last night I told him more about you....

He likes you very much and feels fine with our intimite friendship.

He even said we should spend all the time we can together while you are here....".

"Really...?" Clarisse faced shined with happiness.

"How would you feel for a barbecue today, at our pool? I would like you to meet my children..."

"I would love it, Steph...only one thing....They don't need to know about me being a Queen...With you I am Clarisse and that is it....OK? I would feel so much more comfortable".

Stephanie kissed her forehead..."Anything you say, my love. I will tell Eric that too. Will you be down for breakfast in ten?".

"Sure!".....

And Stephanie rushed out of the room to call her children. On her way she saw the bottles with pills standing on the bathroom table...A cramp was felt around her heart....

During the day Clarisse went to her hotel to collect her luggage. She was invited to stay at the Forrester Mansion fulltime and she couldn't have felt happier.

When she got back, she had a nice shower and a change of clothes. She got downstairs again and started talking to Eric. They talked some hours away. They got on really well. Clarisse was especially interested in his work as a designer. He showed her some pictures and sketches. She loved it and they had a great time talking about it. Stephanie had been busy with organising the barbecue party and joined them for a drink before the guest would arrive.

Stephanie was aware about her feelings for Clarisse...even in the few hours while she was busy she had missed her....She had to be careful...not to give away herself...staring at her too long in front of Eric and the guests....

"Please, get a grip, Steph!" she thought to herself....."things are going so well"...

That evening they had a great party. Clarisse got to know all four of Stephanie's children and their dates or spouses.

The food was lovely and the wine delicious...

Most of the time they were talking to the guests but at some points during the party they met, sitting next to each other...touching each others hand lightly, without any one noticing...while shivers went through their bodies...

At the end of the warm evening most of the youngsters got out their bathing suits and went for a swim in the pool. Eric, Stephanie and Clarisse watched them in amusement...thinking about when they were the same age....drinking some more wine,talking and laughing away.

It was after midnight when all the guests had gone, leaving the threesome behind at the pool.

"Well I think I will go inside and read a book, I feel kind of tired and tomorrow I have to get to work again....lucky Stephanie!..." Eric sighed with a little grin on his face.

Stephanie and Clarisse giggled.

The two women were left behind by the pool.

"Let's get in" Stephanie said to Clarisse..

"But I don't have a bathing suit...."..

"So....??" Stephanie said with a grin on her face....

"Oh dear Lord...well...whatever!"

And so they took their clothes off and got into the pool.

It felt heavenly, the nice cool water after that hot day..

Seeing Stephanie without her clothes in the highly lighted pool got Clarisse excited....She swam towards her..Stephanie welcomed her with a warm look on her face. They softly touched each other under the water and just let go...they kissed...wrapping their legs around each other...

The nice cool water, the wine they had drunk and their desire for each other got the better of them. They kissed each other deeply and caressed their naked bodies under the water....

"Clarisse, I can't get enough of you, have you noticed....?"

Clarisse looked away...she had trouble handling all the warmth and happiness Stephanie gave her....she got overwhelmed by it...

"I am sorry...sometimes I don't know what to say...."...I feel so overwhelmed by you Stephanie..I hope you can understand".

"of course...I feel overwhelmed too...but maybe I am in a less vulnerable state in my life now then you. Just go with the flow, Clarisse...I am here for you, no matter what happens. I am strong, always have been."

Clarisse looked her in her eyes again. Those eyes were so filled with strength for her, only for her, at that moment. Clarisse go so weak, she could hardly breath...a throbbing sensation started between her legs....

" Kiss me, Steph...please".

Stephanie started kissing her again, first gently, then opening her mouth wider to let Clarisse's tongue in...feeling her body shiver under her hands ...Stephanie also lost her composure and they made love....

Eric had got himself upstairs to get ready for bed. He wanted to check on Stephanie and Clarisse to see if they were OK and coming up too.

Without looking first he almost wanted to call them from the balcony.

But before he did he saw them..in the pool...naked, wrapped around each other, kissing and looking in each others eyes.

His heart skipped a beat..there he saw his wife with Clarisse..her new friend...so intimite...he had never seen two women in that state.

He was so surprised, a bit shocked, yet got a bit excited by the sight of these two gorgeous women in the pool. He wasn't sure what to do...He wanted to go inside and leave them be but somehow he was nailed to the ground. He couldn't stop watching them....they were so intimite, he couldn't believe it that they had moved so fast, kissing already, yet they seemed so insync, like it was all ment to be...like they were ment for each other...And actually it was one of the most beautiful things Eric had ever seen in his life.

He stepped back a bit so he was out of their sight and kept on watching them...

They kept kissing and caressing each other. Eric saw them making love, real love...he saw Stephanie working her miracles on Clarisse....this got him even more excited...it was a dream before his eyes...a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

When Clarisse had calmed down a bit, Stephanie stepped out of the pool to get some towels..

"Let's go to bed", she said to Clarisse....

**Chapter 8. Lying in my Arms**

When Eric saw Stephanie get out of the pool he rushed to their bedroom and got straight under a cold shower...he needed it...badly...

The two women got to Clarisse's guest room. Stephanie walked in with her..not really sure what to do.

Actually she thought she should get in bed with Eric like she owed that to him..

She gave Clarisse a big kiss before she tucked her in.

"I have to see about Eric, how he is doing" she said..

"That's fine Steph....I had the greatest day....Hope you have enjoyed yourself too..thank you, so much!

" Yes, I had a great time today, all because of you, Clarisse...".

They kissed again and Stephanie rushed off before she would get too excited again.

She quickly got in bed next to Eric..

He pretended to be asleep but he could feel her heated body next to him, could even feel her heartbeat....

He couldn't resist it. He turned around and started kissing her....

He sensed her arousal, he knew it wasn't from him...but it turned him on remembering the sight he had witnessed.

They started to make love...passionately.....Stephanie couldn't stop herself...

The last days with Clarisse had been such a revelation to her, the passion in her body was overflowing....

And she loved him....even after what he had done...she had taken him back after all.

She opened herself up to Eric....but she saw Clarisse's gentle face in her mind...almost the whole time...she couldn't help it.

The last couple of days she had been consumed by her..

Eric, on his turn, was thinking about the scene he had seen by the pool...

When he looked at Stephanie now, feeling her in his arms..he felt so excited by that vision..

His thoughts also wandered to the next room, where Clarisse was, alone in her bed....

That thought got him even more aroused.

Stephanie and Eric were making love, more and more, deeper and more passionate then they had in a long time.

Stephanie got overwhelmed by Eric's passion and wondered why now, what had set him off...

Could it be the thought of her and Clarisse together..? She didn't dare ask him or telling him about everything that had happened to her.

She enjoyed their intimacy but couldn't give herself completely after all....She couldn't reach her peak....not after everything that had happened....

She wanted it to be Clarisse...who was about to keep her promise and keep her desires for her alone, she knew for sure.

She wanted Clarisse to take her where she hadn't been in a long time...

Clarisse alone and no one else..not even Eric. Not now, at least....

Reaching the end of their lovemaking...Stephanie couldn't hold in her tears...tears of happiness about Clarisse, tears of sadness for Clarisse....an out of gratefulness for Eric.

Eric held her in his arms...asked no questions again....

Again Stephanie would start talking in her own time, like she did before.

After she had a good cry, in silence they fell asleep.

The next morning Stephanie got up even before Eric, who should have been in the office by now. She first made a phone call to the compagnie telling them Eric would be in later.

Then she went downstairs where she found Clarisse on the big sofa in their living room.

In silence Stephanie sart down next to Clarisse and kissed her. Clarisse's face lit up.

"How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine, Steph.."..I have to take care of some stuff today...Can I use your office and phone maybe?"

"Of course!, no problem!"..

They had breakfast together with Eric who was rushing by now. Duties called him although he would have much rather stayed at home with those lovely ladies...

Soon after breakfast Eric left and Clarisse got dressed and made her way to the Mansion's office.

She made calls to her people in Genovia, the Prime-minister who was taking care of her business, and to her assistent. They were all doing fine but were grateful to hear from her and that she was doing OK.

Then she called her husbands sister, telling her that a trip would be arranged in a week for them to go to Genovia.

She had to do it; leave for her home country to take care of business.

After she had some coffee and slowly gotten used to the idea of leaving Stephanie behind here, she went looking for Stephanie who was relaxing outside by the pool.

It turned out to be a beautiful hot day again.

They sat down on the big pool chair....looking at each other...

Stephanie felt Clarisse had something to tell her.

"What's going on, Clarisse, tell me?"

"Steph, I made arrangements to go to Genovia in a week....with my sister in law...I have to do it. Get things settled over there. After that is taken care of I can relax..., you understand?".

"Yes I do"..Stephanie said with a sad face knowing she had to go without Clarisse no matter what...

"When I get there I have so much to do...making sure my sister in law gets all the proper introduction and training to become Queen, it won't be easy...".

"Clarisse..promise me one thing...please".

"What's that, Steph?..anything...".

"Well, that you try to take it easy and live healthy, get enough sleep and so on..".

I want you near me...so much longer then we both can imagine"...

Tears welled up in Clarisse's eyes.

"Yes, Steph, I will take care of myself. One of the things I will do is call you every day, to hear your voice to keep me healthy"...

"So, we have a whole week then..." Stephanie said with a grin on her face.

"Would that give me enough time to devour you, including your hair and skin?" the expression on her face had turned devilish.

Clarisse was now laughing so hard, she couldn't stop...almost falling of the chair...

"Oh , dear God, I love you Stephanie!".

They spend the day, just relaxing...It was so good for Stephanie who had been rushing for the last couple of months...years actually...

They talked and talked, to get to know each other even better.

Stephanie showed Clarisse picture books of her work, her children, Eric....her life.

She talked about it in such a passionate way. Clarisse realised Stephanie had a life here...no matter what had happened between them the last couple of days.

When it had gotten later in the afternoon, Stephanie started thinking about Eric and that he would be home within' hours....

When they finished looking at another picture book, Stephanie started kissing Clarisse....

"Let's go upstairs...please, Clarisse. I want you..now"....

Clarisse took Stephanie's hand and they took on the big staircase, walking close together towards the guest room.

When they got there, in that very hot room by now, they couldn't wait to get undressed....and feel the cool breeze on their bodies from the window Stephanie had just opened.

"Remember what I told you yesterday night, Steph...? I want to make you taste yourself too...."Clarisse said in a husky voice.

"God, do I remember..." Stephanie said smiling..

They got undressed, slowly and lay down on the big bed on the cool sheets.

Stephanie kissed Clarisse again and they kissed passionately...Caressing each others bodies, exploring them in their full glory.

They just kept on looking at each other....

"You are so beautiful Clarisse, you know that?...

"I think I know, now" They both laughed at Clarisse's sudden self assuredness.

"Kiss me, Stephanie, again and again..." And so Stephanie did....

Feeling Clarisse's body rise under her hands...She made Clarisse lay on her back and got on top of her...she kissed Clarisse breasts and nipples , wanting her to get even more aroused.

"I want to taste you, Stephanie...."

"Patience my love, enjoy this, us....we have got a whole week for God's sake....!"

They chuckled..

Eric entered the mansion, calling out: "Hello! Anybody there?"

He got no answer and moved up the stairs to go look for Stephanie.

He heard a noise coming out of the guest room...he walked towards it and listened at the door.

"Oh God, Stephanie! but I want it now...I want to give you what you gave me..."

Stephanie moved her body upwards.

Clarisse moved down and moaned , knowing the moment was near.

She felt Stephanie's warm and wet center move up her belly, her breast, getting near her face..

Stephanie grabbed hold off the bed head and let Clarisse kiss her...there where she was warm and wet...

Clarisse started to kiss Stephanie inner legs and felt Stephanie cramp..

She moved her tongue and started to lick her...soft and gently. Stephanie couldn't have asked for much more...she was so close already to getting her peak.

She had to keep looking down at Clarisse and watch her do Her Majesties magic...

Clarisse tasted her...which got her more aroused then ever...this is what is tasted like...a woman....She remembered her own taste and it was similar...a woman's taste...

Eric heard the sound of lovemaking on the other side of the door.

He didn't dare open the door...although he wanted to, so badly...

At the next sound his heart stopped....

He heard a familiar, but a so much more then ever, intense sound

...Stephanie....

Stephanie was so pleasured by Clarisse she couldn't hold her breath much longer and while she peaked she cried out...

She had her orgasm and meanwhile she bend down to Clarisse and kissed her aggressively...tasting herself....

After that Clarisse could only smile and look at Stephanie's body, still shivering and cramping in her arms. Stephanie moved downwards again and buried her face in Clarisse's cushion, holding on to her tightly...

"Stephanie, you're smothering me...."

Clarisse's body was now shaking too but from laughter..

She could hardly breath under Stephanie's weight.

"oh God, sorry" Stephanie said in a hoarse voice.

She lay down beside her and gave Clarisse room to breath again...

They kissed again and no words were spoken...

**Chapter 9. We Love Each Other**

Eric rushed down the stairs. He needed some time to overcome his emotions and his arousal by what he had just heard in the guest room.

He needed to focus on something useful.

He went in the kitchen. He started to take out three glasses, three plates and looked into the fridge. He found a big pastasalad made by Maria. He made a big serveplate up, with everything they would need.

When he had finished he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

He went upstairs with the food and knocked on the door of the guest room.

Stephanie and Clarisse startled up and grabbed the sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"Yes..??!!" Stephanie called out.

"It's me, Eric, can I come in?" Eric said, trying to keep a calm voice.

Stephanie and Clarisse looked at each other in confusion.

"Uhm, yes" Stephanie called out in doubt..

Eric opened the door and entered with the serving plate.

" You girls want something to eat?"

Well, actually they could eat a whole horse by now so they welcomed Eric with a smile.

They were still covered by the thin sheets, not daring to let go of them.

Eric put down the plates and food on the table...and sat down on the edge of bed where Stephanie was...

He kissed her on the cheek, got up again and started to make up the plates.

They talked about the day and ate...

Stephanie and Clarisse felt very awkward...sensing Eric must know something by now....Why else would they be in one bed, naked...

When they finished their salad and had drunk a glass of wine, Eric put away the dishes and sat down on the edge of the bed again, he had taken off his jacket.

He had gotten very hot and not just because of the outside temperature.

It had gotten very silent...

Eric gathered his courage;

"Kiss, her Stephanie...please...I want to see you kiss her...".

Stephanie looked at her husband in amazement...she didn't think she heard him right.

"What did you say, Eric?"

"Kiss her Stephanie, I know you want to, love to..."

And so she did; kiss Clarisse, very gently and soft...on her lips.

While she turned to kiss her, the sheets glided down and Eric could see Stephanie's breast...The arousal he had felt earlier, listening at the door, came back in a heartbeat.

Eric kicked of his shoes and sat down on his knees besides the bed and watched them kissing some more..He could hardly breath...This time they weren't caught in the act, without knowing it.

This time they were doing it right before his eyes, aware that he was watching.

Clarisse loved the feeling of Stephanie's silk lips on hers and to see her breast next to her but she also felt very conscious of her own body. She was kissing her lover while her husband was watching them, he asked for it, even.

She wasn't sure she really liked it, being watched.

Finding in Stephanie a sexual partner had already been such a change of life for her. This was something new...again.

On the other hand she felt flattered that a gorgeous and kind man like Eric showed his vulnerable side and after all, he was her husband. He must love her equally almost...

Clarisse decided to go with the flow, seeing what would happen, not feel threatened by it, but experience yet another new thing.

So she kissed her back, wholeheartedly. Feeling Stephanie's warm lips on hers made her aroused again. She didn't have her peak in their last lovemaking so her body was still on red alert.

Eric was still on his knees, feeling weaker and weaker.

He thought the scene by the pool was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but this was heaven; seeing his wife kiss another woman, both of her breasts now exposed, stiffening up.

And Clarisse...he didn't clearly remember seeing a more beautiful woman like her in ages...And when she started to kiss Stephanie back, his heart dropped.

Clarisse was now getting more aroused just by the kissing and her grip of the sheets became weaker too, she let them slide off her upper body.

At that moment Eric's heart stopped and he had trouble breathing.

They got closer, kissing deeper and their breasts touched one another.

Eric was now burying his face in his hands, didn't think he could take much more.

Stephanie looked at him and started laughing.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked with a grin on her face. She understood that Eric must have been having a hard time.

"Do you want us to go on, or will you die? I don't want to have a heart attack on my plate, dear..." Clarisse giggled in the background.

Eric whispered; "Please go on, don't stop, not if you don't want to...."

He also looked at Clarisse who was still a bit of a stranger to him, yet they were in such an intimite mood. He felt sort of guilty and embarrassed by it.

The relaxed and excited look on Clarisse's face told him not to worry.

She was going so hot for Stephanie again, she didn't really care what would happen next..as long as they were together.

Slowly but steady they started to make love, yet again...

Actually Stephanie got very turned on by the thought of Eric watching them.

She first let Clarisse get on top of her, who started kissing and caressing Stephanie's whole body with her tongue.

They did to each other what they loved doing, what was getting familiar by now, yet so exciting.

They cupped each other's breast, sucking and licking them with their soft lips and tongues.

Clarisse's centre was getting wet again and while she still sat on Stephanie's belly she moved, letting Stephanie know the state she was in.

Stephanie could feel Clarisse's throbbing sensation and wetness rise...

Since it was Stephanie's turn again to please Clarisse, she first put her hands in between Clarisse legs who had laid down besides Stephanie.

She started caressing Clarisse's inner thighs while she was still kissing her.

The mere thought of what was about to come next got Eric in a state of almost unconsciousness, he was living a dream....

He only had to look at them to make him so aroused he would almost burst..

But he tried to hold it in, not wanting to miss anything happening before him.

Stephanie started to feel and caress Clarisse's center...she had no hard time finding her right spots..Clarisse was arching now, heavily...trying not to scream.

Stephanie moved and glided her fingers over Clarisse's centre, not wanting to move to fast, make her enjoy the moment longer.

Clarisse could hardly take it; "Stephanie, please, do something"!....

A smile appeared on Stephanie's face and she glided one of her fingers in Clarisse's hot center...Clarisse was cramping now, feeling it wouldn't take much more.

Stephanie was the one here, who pleasured herself once in a while, so she should know where to find Clarisse's right spots.

And she did, slowly but firmly moved her two fingers now, in the right way, the right area...

Eric couldn't take much more....he wanted to leave..do something about himself but he was glued to the sight before him...

He never thought he could be so aroused by something just looking at it.

Of course he would get aroused sometimes looking at his wife, almost touching her....

But this was something else, he was about to burst...right there and then.

Clarisse was getting so close to it now; "Stephanie don't stop, don't stop, please..!".

Stephanie didn't stop...she was glad her back was a bit turned towards Eric so she wouldn't have to look him in the face...seeing Clarisse getting her peak got Stephanie so aroused, her face would have made her feel embarrassed... even towards Eric...

When Clarisse had calmed down a bit, she turned on her side to look at Stephanie who gave her a lovely smile. Clarisse didn't dare looking over Stephanie's body to Eric, although she really wondered what state he was in by now.

Whispering she asked Stephanie:"Uhm... how is he ?....."

The question and her tone of asking got Stephanie laughing so hard...

While she laughed she turned around to Eric, and Clarisse heaved up on her arms to look at him too.

He was still sitting there on his knees with tears rolling down his face....

They women both got a bit shocked and very touched by this reaction.

When he saw their perplexed faces he started to laugh too.

"I am sorry ladies, it was just a bit too much for me, I think...not sure what's happening to me. I ...I ...oh God...I just thought it was so beautiful...I had no idea....".

Eric dried his tears quickly and tried to get up. His knees were weak and he sunk onto the bed.

"Oh God.." he sighed out once more.

The two women chuckled at seeing him in his state and they laid down on their backs enjoying the aftermath.

**Chapter 10. The Island**

The next day Eric was sitting behind his desk at the office.

He looked at a picture of Stephanie, his beautiful wife....A grin appeared on his face.

His thoughts wandered off to last night.

Now, he had two Queens under his roof....Could he get more happy....?

Meanwhile Stephanie had woken up and gotten quickly out of her and Eric's bed to rush off to the guest room.

"Clarisse, are you awake?"

"Yes, darling, I am just lying here, thinking about you, I didn't want to come in and wake you up. It is your holiday, I shouldn't forget!'. They giggled and Stephanie got comfortable next to Clarisse.

"I have been thinking ...I want to go away...just for a few days...will you join me?"

Clarisse's face lit up...going somewhere with Stephanie...anytime!

" Sure, I will go anywhere with you, what do you have in mind"?

"I want to go to my hometown, Santa Barbara....I have a little place there...we would be all alone".

"Oh dear me, sounds lovely! I would love to know where you came from, Stephanie, count me in!".

"Ok, hold on, I will go and make all the arrangements....Start packing!".

Stephanie rushed off and Clarisse got up quickly trying to get organised..and she got excited, like a little child.

Eric got a phone call from Stephanie explaining him they would go to Santa Barbara for a couple of days....He felt slightly disappointed...having to spend the next few days alone...but he also really enjoyed the thought of them together..alone.

When the two Queens got their luggage packed and Stephanie had made all the arrangements they set off for Santa Barbara.

It would be about a three hour drive and they took Stephanie's car.

Clarisse looked out of the car window enjoying all the beautiful sights of California. She just loved it, driving through the dry plaines and sometimes along the coast. Stephanie had turned on her car cd player with her favorite music on it....

They just enjoyed it all, each other, without the need to speak.

Clarisse looked away from the beautiful scenery to look at Stephanie.

She got short of breath....

She looked so attractive, riding her beautiful car, with her big sunglasses on and her light blonde hair shining in the sunshine. She looked so in control of everything; of her car, of her looks, of herself, and of her feelings for Clarisse, treating her like the Queen she is.

Clarisse kept looking at her....Stephanie noticed Clarisse's eyes poking on her.

She turned towards her and said; "Penny for your thoughts".

Clarisse smiled she wasn't sure what to answer now.

"I just love looking at you, Steph, you are so very pretty..."

Stephanie grinned looking at the road again.

"I guess I don't have to tell you you are a beautiful woman too....I love you, Clarisse Renaldi, no doubt in my mind about that now".

Clarisse's face turned red and she sunk in her seat, lost for words.

After driving a while they stopped for gas and something to eat...

"How I love this , Stephanie, living a normal life for once....no courtesy's, just LIVING".

"Glad I can provide you with the simple things, dear!". Stephanie and Clarisse laughed out loud.

When the sun started to set they arrived in Santa Barbara.

They first went to a local store to buy the necessary things to survive their first night there.

" You know, this is my private property and I don't use it much, so there isn't much there..." Stephanie said apologizing.

"That is totally fine, Stephanie, I think I have all I need, just being with you...".

After another little drive uphill they got to a small white house.

"Well, this is it", Stephanie said while she pulled up her car along the road.

Clarisse got out of the car and walked towards the door.

A black cat was sitting in front of the door.

"He Tootsie!" Stephanie called out.

Clarisse laughed out loud... "Tootsie...is that your cat, Steph??"

"Yes it is, he is usually at my neighbours house along the road but he officially belongs to me, he must have noticed my car. Eric doesn't like cats.....But I love them!".

Clarisse smiled.

They openend the door and the three of them entered the house.

It appeared to be a small house with a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom.

They first put their stuff in the bedroom. Then they went into the kitchen to open up a bottle of wine they got at the store earlier.

Then Clarisse wandered into the living room towards the big window doors....

When she was there and looked outside her jaw dropped.

She saw the most fantastic scenery; it was a bay with the most beautiful white sanded beach. All very small but so breathtaking.

"You like it, dear?" Stephanie said smiling.

"Oh my God, Stephanie, this is gorgeous!".

"This is my private little bay, Clarisse".

"This is all yours?? It's amazing, you are so lucky!"

They unpacked some of their stuff and then went outside, down a staircase so they could reach the beach.

They walked towards the sea and took off their shoes.

It was so quiet there. They enjoyed the silence and the crashing of the waves on the sand.

They walked to the other end of the beach and sat down against the rocks.

Holding hands they looked at the sea. Clarisse sighed. This was so amazing; the sight, the sunset, the sea, everything.

Tootsie had followed them and sat down beside them. Clarisse was so amused. She had never seen a cat on a beach, it looked very strange but so appropriate since this was Stephanie's beach and Stephanie's cat. "Does he ever come home with a fish?"Clarisse joked. Stephanie smiled; "He doesn't get in the water, hahaha!"

They kept on just sitting there for an hour. Then they started to get hungry and walked back to the house. The sun was almost down now and they sat down on the veranda to look at the sunset. They sat next to each other on a big chair, hand in hand....

When it got dark Stephanie went inside to turn on the outside lights. It was the most romantic lightning Clarisse had ever seen and made her stomach cramp.

She watched over the beach while Stephanie got some food from the kitchen.

It was a simple but very welcome meal.

"How do you feel, Clarisse?" Stephanie asked while they were eating.

"I feel nothing but great being here, with you".

"But I mean, how do you really feel, Clarisse...I mean you have a tumor in your brain....doesn't it have an effect on your functioning?"

"Wel, I get slight headaches from time to time, that's why I am taking those pills. They are sort of painkillers. They unfortunately don't help any more then that. The tumor is in such a place they cannot operate on...it will only grow...They can only monitor how fast it grows...That's why I have to see my doctor again when I get back home".

"Back home...." Clarisse sighed.

"I feel this is my home now, Steph, where ever you are".

Stephanie's eyes got wet of tears....she always wanted to be the strong one but somehow she couldn't help but cry.

"It's OK if you cry, Steph, I know you want to be the strong one here, I have the feeling you are always the strong one...right?"

"Yes, I am....even at the hardest times I usually never show my feelings...but now Clarisse, you have made me turn around....I now feel like I could cry about anything, while you are the one in real pain here!"

Clarisse gave Stephanie a reassuring smile;

"Like I said, it's OK. This must be hard on you too, I mean....I feel like I don't want to lose you, not ever...You must feel the same way...".

"Yes, I do.." Stephanie's voice broke and she cried her eyes out, holding her head in her hands.

Clarisse held Stephanie in her arms and let her cry, it was her turn to be the strong one now.

Stephanie had a good cry and recovered. "And now a stiff drink!" she said in a firm voice.

Clarisse smiled; "Hell yeah!, nothing to lose now, have we?" They giggled.

"Why don't we take up smoking right now and here, to hell with it!" Stephanie said.

Clarisse looked at her in amazement.

Stephanie came back with a bottle of Whiskey and a package of cigarettes.

Clarisse laughed out loud; "I thought you were joking!"

"Well, I smoke a little sometimes, when the occasion calls for it".

She poured out two glasses and sat back, lighting a cigarette.

Clarisse didn't really like smoking but when she saw Stephanie light up a cigarette it was the most sexy thing she ever saw anyone do.

She chuckled. Stephanie looked at her, a question mark all over her face.

"It's nothing, dear, enjoy your cigarette".

They talked and drank the night away. It had gotten late and pretty chilly outside.

"Let's go inside" Stephanie said.

They walked into the bedroom, took off their clothes and put something on to sleep in.

The cat jumped on the bed too.

"Oh dear, he needs food, I will be right back." Stephanie said.

When she came back Clarisse was already in bed under the covers.

"Oh what a nice bed Stephanie, what a pity it isn't used much" she added with a grin on her face.

Stephanie jumped on the bed and put her arms around Clarisse.

The cat also joined them. Clarisse chuckled; "I feel watched now... even without Eric".

Stephanie bursted out in laughter...."Oh dear, that poor man!, he must miss us now, haha!".

"Do you mind if I don't miss him right now, Steph?"

Stephanie grinned and shook her head.

"God, I could make love to you again, Stephanie", Clarisse said with shining eyes.

"I just got so turned on, by you today, in the car and when you smoked and on the beach and ...and..."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh again.

Clarisse looked a bit confused but her arousal shined through...

Stephanie turned on her side, looked Clarisse in the face.

Slowly she opened her mouth and kissed Clarisse.

"Oh God, Steph, how can I get ever get enough of this, of you? I never want this to end, kiss me again".

And so Stephanie did.

They cuddled up close together and Stephanie could feel Clarisse's nipples tighten up under her shirt.

"Why are you wearing this, dear, I am getting pretty warm,aren't you?"

Stephanie took the upper end of Clarisse's shirt in both her hands and got up a little bit. She pulled Clarisse up with her. They shared another passionate kiss and from that kiss Stephanie got so much energy.

She grabbed Clarisse's shirt even tighter and with a short but firm pull she ripped the shirt in two pieces.

That sudden action got Clarisse so aroused. Her shirt was never ripped of her body before. It was such a sexy sensation...Her nipples got even harder and her centre started to flood.

She felt bare before Stephanie's eyes with her shirt in pieces still hanging on her shoulders.

Stephanie took her shirt off and started to kiss Clarisse's hard nipples.

"Oh God, Stephanie...you are so exciting to me, please me!".

They started to caress each other and Stephanie sat up straight in the meantime to take of her own shirt.

Clarisse now saw Stephanie's nipples stiffening up too. She climbed on top of Stephanie's warm body and kissed them and licked them passionately.

Stephanie looked down and saw Tootsie lying at the bed end, totally relaxed.

She smiled at that sight.

"I think he likes you already, Clarisse".

Clarisse turned over on her side again and they watched him together and chuckled.

"I really love that cat, do you believe that. I really miss him when I am not here...".

"I can imagine, Steph, he is just lovely! And I surely don't believe anymore that black cats bring misfortune".

**Chapter 11. How Deep is the Ocean?**

Stephanie woke up from a light sleep, her arms still wrapped tightly around Clarisse.

She looked at the clock...5.30 AM...

Slowly she tried to remove her arm from under Clarisse without waking her up.

But it didn't work...Clarisse stretched and looked at Stephanie, still a bit dozy.

"Breakfast on the beach, dear?" Stephanie said with a husky voice.

Clarisse stretched again and got up from the bed.

Stephanie laid back, looking at Clarisse's naked body moving towards the bathroom.

They both put something very comfortable on and Stephanie got some stuff from the kitchen and put in a bag.

They went outside, just in time to see the sun rise.

They had slept a very short time but this was so worth the energy to get up for.

Once they got down from the stairs they walked towards the nearest rocks and set up their little breakfast and watched the sun rise.

It was s little chilly yet and after they had eaten they cuddled up close together, they got comfortable on the blanket Stephanie had brought along.

"This reminds me of our first night together, Clarisse" Stephanie said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, it does, wasn't it bliss, isn't it still?"

They laid on their sides and faced each other. They cuddled even more closer and started to kiss each other. That got them a bit warmer.

Just lying there they could see the sun rise even higher.

They took a little nap and when Clarisse woke up again her face was close to Stephanie's. She kissed her and woke her up. "kiss me Stephanie, I want you!, right here, right now".

A bit surprised by Clarisse's arousal she kissed her deeply.

With hearing the waves crashing on the shore they started to caress each other.

After they started to make love they got warmer and warmer.

Stephanie started to undress Clarisse.... "Let's get into the ocean!".

The next three days were flying by. Clarisse and Stephanie just hung out at the house, went to the town centre, had dinner and drank cocktails at a nice bar, made passionate love under the moon- and sunlight and in the warm water of the Ocean.

They both thought they weren't going to get any happier than this.

When Friday arrived they decided to really get back to LA now.

They wanted to spend their last weekend at Stephanie's Mansion.

Next Monday Clarisse would leave for Genovia.

While they were in Stephanie's car on their way back, they went silent, thinking both about the days to come.

Stephanie had a real hard time thinking about the fact that she had to say goodbye to her new friend this coming Monday. She felt like she couldn't handle it, not even the thought. She didn't know herself like this, feeling weak....and thinking she would be all alone. She never had trouble with being alone...and she was with Eric for Gods Sake. Why did she feel already alone then?

Clarisse on her term was thinking about all the things she had to do and take care of while in Genovia. She wanted to take care of business as soon as possible, the thought of missing Stephanie was heartbreaking.

When they stopped driving to get a cup of coffee they sat down for a minute and looked at each other, reading each others minds.

"God, Clarisse, I am going to miss you....so much". Stephanie said with a sad face.

Clarisse said nothing but the look she gave Stephanie said it all.

She just sighed.

Around dinnertime they arrived at Stephanie's house.

Eric knew already they were coming and he and Maria had prepared a very nice dinner for the three of them.

Eric looked at his wife while they ate. He had never seen Stephanie more rested then she looked now. Her face was glowing and she seemed full of energy. He also looked at Clarisse, he couldn't get over her beauty. And it was like she looked healthier then she had before they left to Santa Barbara.

They talked the night away about the last week and relaxed by the pool with drinks.

When Eric had gone upstairs they turned serious again;

"We have got two more days, Steph.....how should we spend it?"

"In bed!" Stephanie said with a grin on her face.

Clarisse chuckled and got closer to Stephanie on the pool chair.

They sighed and looked at the moon.

"When I get back in Genovia I will look at that same moon every night and think of you...."

Stephanie got tears in her eyes. She felt getting weaker...a very unfamiliar feeling.

"I am not sure if I can miss you, Clarisse...." she said with a broken voice.

"Well, we will only find out when we try it...."

They went upstairs and Stephanie checked on Eric.

Clarisse got under the shower and in her bed.

When she was about to fall asleep she heard Stephanie get into the room.

She slipped under the covers and cuddled up close to Clarisse.

Clarisse felt Stephanie's tears on her shoulder.

Without saying a word they fell asleep.

Somehow during the night Stephanie had gotten back to the big bedroom because when Clarisse got up she wasn't there anymore.

Stephanie woke up in Eric's arms...She wanted to talk to him about her feelings...

Of course he already knew about the passion she shared with Clarisse. But that she was really smitten and starting to get weaker and weaker for her, he didn't know.

"Eric, you know, Clarisse is going back home on Monday, I should get back to work then also".

"Why don't you take some more days off, Stephanie?

"Well, I might go crazy.....If I don't keep myself occupied". Stephanie's voice sounded pretty serious.

Eric looked at her in amazement.

"What do you mean exactly, Stephanie?"

"Well, my feelings for Clarisse have been growing, the thought of her not here is ...well...just killing me...right now. I am sorry to say it, but I feel very strange...Like I never felt before....".

"You are in love, Stephanie....?" Eric asked, he stiffened up a bit, not sure how to react to this downheartedness by his wife.

"Yes, I am...but please don't hate me for it...I didn't choose this. I met her and I fell...just couldn't help it....You are my husband and you'll always will be if you want that too. But Clarisse came into my life and I want her to stay in it....How do you feel, Eric??"

"I just didn't expect she would have such an impact on you, Stephanie. I just don't know you like this, so vulnerable, like you look now".

"I surprise myself too Eric, I could cry like a baby right now, but I won't".

Eric kissed his wife and they cuddled up close together.

"How are you going to handle it, Stephanie?".

"Well, she needs to go back there. She will need to introduce her sister- in- law to the throne and give her all the proper education. She also needs to visit her doctor. Not sure what will happen on that front".

Thinking about that fact Stephanie got even sadder.

Eric kissed his wife once more and said" Well, I am here, by your side, I will support you, Stephanie, no matter what".

Stephanie's heart sunk and she kissed him back.

Eric got up and went downstairs.

Stephanie went to Clarisse's bedroom and got in bed with her.

"Are you alright, Steph?" Clarisse asked looking at Steph's face which had more rain then sunshine on it.

"Yes, I am OK, and you??" Stephanie answered. Clarisse gave her an insecure smile.

After two lovely days together Monday morning came. Unfortunatly....

They had spent the night together, just cuddled up together, holding each other.

They didn't sleep at all...just talked....

Both Clarisse and Stephanie got up with a heavy body and heavy hearts, not wanting the moment of goodbye to come.

But it did...

Stephanie drove Clarisse to the airport where they would meet Clarisse's sister- in -law.

Before it was almost time for Clarisse to get on the plane, they took themselves to a little corner to have another last private moment.

They held each other in each others arms....strongly.

Tears were pouring down Clarisse's cheeks; "I am so going to miss you, Steph...You have no idea".

"I think I have an idea, Clarisse....You must promise me to take care of yourself, try to call me everyday and come back as soon as possible.....".

Stephanie started to cry now too, at the thought of Clarisse not around her, it broke her heart.

They both had a good cry and Stephanie was the one trying to pull herself together first...

"Please, Clarisse, you have to go now....You have to catch that flight, otherwise it will only get more difficult...."

And without saying a word Clarisse got a grip of herself and walked towards the gate together with the new Queen to be of Genovia.

Stephanie looked at them, walking off, her body felt so heavy, not able to move even.

Clarisse turned around once more and Stephanie's could see her lips move and say:

"Goodbye....I love you...!"

Stephanie drove to the beach where she and Clarisse had spent their first night.

She kept on walking along the ocean shore, her focus was nowhere, just to the image of Clarisse in her head....

She kept walking up and down, all day long....when it had gotten around dinnertime she sank down on the shoreline, just sat there in the sand.

She didn't remember ever feeling like this. Missing somebody already so much....

Somebody so far away....

**Chapter 12. This Is New**

When Clarisse arrived at Genovia, she got straight to work.

She had a very sad and low feeling about missing Stephanie already so much.

But this also brought an enormous energy to get things organized and taken care off.

She came in, had dinner, a talk with her closest co-workers and friends and then got started to organise her paperwork on her desk.

While she was working hard and because of her jetlag she forgot the time. When she looked at the clock it was 2 O'clock in the morning...

"Stephanie..." she whispered. She took the phone and called the Mansion.

Eric answered the phone;

"No, Steph's not here, not sure where she is...she didn't let me know what she was up to, I am starting to feel a little bit worried..".

"Well, don't worry Eric, she might need some time to herself....I have to go to bed now...will you let her know I called?"

A couple of minutes after Eric had put down the phone Stephanie walked in.

She looked like she had cried, sand was all over her pants...

Eric didn't ask any questions, just hugged her and took her upstairs.

Eric got Stephanie in bed, who was still a bit unstable, so it seemed.

"Clarisse called..." he said with a little smile in his eyes.

Stephanie eyes lit up; "she did?" She couldn't help but finally smile a bit.

She laid down under the covers and slept straight away, knowing Clarisse had called, safe and sound.

The next couple of days went by very slowly in Stephanie's opinion.

She got up, did some work, read a book, had dinner with Eric and went to bed, exhausted. All energy was drained from her body so it seemed.

The highlights were when Clarisse called her from Genovia. Sometimes they would talk for an hour, sometimes just 5 minutes depending on their schedules.

These phone calls were their lifelines.

During that first week Clarisse went to see her doctor. He asked her to go to the hospital to have a scan made.

They could see that the tumor hadn't grown in the last month. Clarisse knew it was because of the positive energy she had been getting lately.

She was sure that Stephanie had a terribly good influence on her.

This gave her even more energy to get her work in Genovia finished.

Thank God, her successor had proven to become a good Queen and with transferring her longtime assistent to her , Clarisse had much confidence that it would turn out great.

Even though they spoke on the phone often Stephanie and Clarisse never talked about when or when they would see each other again. Stephanie knew Clarisse had so much to do and didn't want to pressure her.

A couple of weeks later a big and bright envelop came in the mail addressed to Stephanie. It was an invitation to the inauguration of the new Queen of Genovia.

There was a separate note with it;

_Dear Mrs. Forrester,_

_I have been sending out invitations. I found your adress at the back of a picture that Queen Clarisse keeps on her desk. I thought I should invite you even though Queen Clarisse hadn't mentioned it that we should invite you. So she doesn't know that you will come, IF you will come._

_I hope to see you on the 1__st__ of August in Genovia._

_With kind regards,_

_Charlotte_

_PA to Queen Clarisse Renaldi of Genovia_

"The 1st of August".....Stephanie sighed while she read the invitation again.

"Damn! ...that's a long time to go...".

At this point it looked like years away to her.

Although it was hard to keep secret , she didn't mention the invitation to Clarisse when they spoke on the phone again.

"Where, are you now, Clarisse?" Stephanie asked when one day they phoned again.

"Well I am in bed already, I had a hard day".

"OK...." Stephanie said with a husky voice. Stephanie herself was on the big sofa in their living room. She was all alone there....

"I miss you Clarisse, I miss your...well, body...What I would give to feel my arms around you again".

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Do you miss me too, Clarisse?".

"Oh God, Stephanie, how can you ask...I miss you terribly, thinking of the nights we spend together...I get goosebumps...".

" Is that all you're getting?" Stephanie said with a grin on her face.

Silence again.

"What are you doing, dear?" Stephanie could hear Clarisse breathing. It turned her on.

"Well, I am..well, I , I ...."

Stephanie couldn't help but burst out in laughter...

"Are you doing what I think you're doing, Clarisse?".

"Well, I think I am....oh Lord....".

The thought of Clarisse just slightly touching herself got Stephanie in a mere state of arousal. She had gone without Clarisse for over a month now. She felt the longing for her so badly.

Stephanie took the phone upstairs with her and got in her bedroom.

She go undressed in 10 seconds and slided under the cool sheets.

"Are you still there, Stephanie, what are you doing?" Clarisse chuckled forming a picture of Stephanie in her head.

"Yes, I am here". Stephanie whispered now while her one hand slowly went under the covers. She started to stroke her breast. Hearing Clarisse's voice on the other end of the line helped her to get aroused again.

"I am in bed too, Clarisse". Stephanie's voice cracked a bit from her arousal.

Clarisse chuckled again quietly. It all seemed very funny to her, this situation, for some reason.

Touching oneself while listening to a voice on the telephone, it just never crossed her mind. She had never even touched herself...and now she just started doing it.

Clarisse noticed herself, touching her own breasts, stroking her own body again.

They both went silent, but that seemed like how it should be.

Clarisse heard Stephanie breathing on the other end and from instinct she knew what do to herself, while she pictured Stephanie in her head, doing the same to herself.

At a certain point it was like she felt Stephanie's hands on her.

That thought of fantasy got her on higher heights.

They were both picturing each other's hand on their bodies. Entwined with the memories they shared it got them to a higher level.

While she was slowly pleasing herself Clarisse almost forgot Stephanie was on the other end of the line still but suddenly she heard her again. She heard Stephanie's heavy breathing, like she was there already.

"Clarisse', are you still there, dear?" Stephanie whispered.

"Yes, yes, I am, I am listening to you and I ...well, I am not sure...but I feel like I could explode just listening to you, Steph..."

The way Clarisse said it made Stephanie work a bit harder on pleasing herself and her release was long and lasting.

Clarisse held her breath. She could hear all of it. Like Stephanie was right next to her.

The now familiar sound of Stephanie's strong release made her touch herself more intense. Just going with the flow she felt what she had to do to get herself wet and even more aroused then she already was.

She clearly could picture Stephanie next to her, on top of her, touching her, licking her whole body. That thought together with her own hands made her lower body shake and the spot between her legs throb heavily.

She had lost the phone in the meantime. She didn't notice it was right next to her head on the cushion.

Stephanie could hear Clarisse clearly and listened to her with a big smile on her face.

**Chapter 13. It Was Time**

As the first of August came closer Clarisse worked like a madman to get all her work finished.

But it went well and her little moments to herself were occupied with Stephanie; thinking about her, dreaming about her, feeling her hands on her body.....

It was what got her going all those days.

She had mentioned the inauguration to Stephanie but didn't exactly invite her. She realised it was a long way for Stephanie and she actually didn't think past that day. She wanted that day to be grand for her people and after that...time would tell.

Stephanie on her part had already made the needed arrangements to be in Genovia the day of the inauguration. But she kept it a secret, wanted to surprise Clarisse.

When 31st of July arrived , Clarisse tried to call Stephanie to tell her she would be very busy the next day. But that she would call her as soon as everything was over.

Stephanie was in the meantime already on a plane to Genovia;

Stephanie looked out of the window when the captain told the passengers that a clear view of Genovia could be seen.

She saw Genovia and fell in love with the country right there and then. It looked like a fairytale in between the white clouds and the sunshine.

It was still early in the morning when they finally landed. Stephanie got off the plane with her bag and started to look for a taxi to get her in the town centre.

While sitting in that backseat her mouth fell open. This was a gorgeous country...

She was very fond of California, but this was something else. It really looked like Clarisse's country to her. She felt this was Clarisse's home. It made her feel a bit sad also....

When she had finished her breakfast she looked for a cab to get her to the palace. It was about time to get there. When she was driven up the long driveway, once again her mouth fell open. Now, this was a palace! The fairytale feeling got even more intense when entering the big doors of the palace. A security guard greeted her and showed her how to get to the big hall to witness the inauguration.

She was a bit late so she ended up behind many people.

She had no vision of the spectacle at all and tried to get to a balcony. She used her charms and eventually a hostess provided her a balcony place to stand on.

Now she had the whole overview and....there she was.....Clarisse.

S  
tephanie's heart stopped. She saw Clarisse standing there like a real Queen. The Queen Stephanie knew she was but she never saw her actually dressed and behaved like one. It was very strange but an enormous proud feeling took over Stephanie's emotions. "My Queen..." she whispered very softly while looking at Clarisse from a great distance.

The ceremony got to an end, Clarisse had handed her crown over to the new Queen.

Even from the distance Stephanie was standing she saw tears running down Clarisse's face. Stephanie got a lump in her throat and knew this was the moment of real closure for her.

Clarisse tried to wipe away her tears and felt suddenly a presence in that big room....

Her eyes were drawn upwards and she saw her...Stephanie!

More tears started running down and all she wanted now was to get to her.

It was the biggest suprise and she had a hard time dealing with the latest courtesies she had to perform. When the music started and everyone started talking she excused herself.

As fast as she could in her big dress she went up the balcony stairs and almost fell into Stephanie's arms. They didn't notice the people around them staring in amazement.

"Steph, you're here!, Oh God!".

Their tight hug lasted minutes and they started to move down the stairs to find a private place. "Hold on, Steph.." Clarisse started talking to her assistent and the security guard that were beside her the whole time.

They slowly walked off and Clarisse took Stephanie's hand and led her up other stairs to her private quarters. Stephanie felt like in a dream. The palace was mere majestic and she was lost for words, couldn't get over how beautiful it all was.

When they entered Clarisse's private room, they could finally relax. Clarisse had put on the lock on the door.

"Oh , Steph...please come here!" With a slight groan Clarisse pulled Stephanie over towards her own body in a pretty hard way.

They stood close now and Clarisse softly touched Stephanie's face with her fingers.

"Oh God, I don't think I could get any happier. It is all over and you are here!".

Clarisse was so filled with passion, she couldn't even smile.

Stephanie was a little surprised with the firmness of Clarisse's pull.

If she would have worn something more comfortable she would have torn it off her body right there and then. But she was almost afraid to touch Clarisse's beautiful gown.

Their bodies heated up so badly, standin so close together, it wasn't even funny.

Looking into Clarisse's eyes so filled with passion, Stephanie's heart almost broke.

"I missed you so, Clarisse!" she whispered.

Finally their lips touched and a soft kiss was exchanged.

"I love you, Steph, I love you, I love you, now I know even better then before. Seeing you again makes me....doubt my own sanity...".

They hugged again and while hugging Stephanie looked out of the window , all she saw were big trees, hills and bird flying. She felt the sudden urge to get out there...

"Could we go outside?" Stephanie asked.

"Ok, I will change and then we'll go" Clarisse's was actually glad. If they would have stayed there in that room she wouldn't even standed in for her own actions.

After a while they went outside and Clarisse showed Stephanie the beautiful gardens of her palace.

"God, I love these roses" Stephanie's sighed. She was taken in by the beauty of the gardens.

"It's all mine, as far as your eyes can see".

They walked and walked. Needed to walk off some of the energy that was building up inside their bodies.

After a while the sun has started setting. The light got more romantic and they sat down under a tree facing the palace.

Clarisse told Stephanie everything about the last two months. About all the work she did and everything that had happened.

Stephanie moved her body even more closer to Clarisse and rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder. She felt like she landed in heaven, sitting on that hill in the moonlight with the woman she couldn't get over.

Clarisse put her arm around Stephanie and bended her face towards her.

"Please kiss me again, Steph, I had to go without you too long...".

And they kissed deeply.

"Now that you aren't Queen anymore, what are your plans?" Stephanie just had to ask.

"Well, to be honest, I never even thought about it lately, I really needed to get the whole inauguration thing over and done with, I didn't think beyond it."

"I understand" Stephanie sighed.

She kissed Clarisse again telling her she should take her time to think about it.

"But you are here, Stephanie! I cannot get over it!". Clarisse had the biggest smile all over her face.

"I am planning a week ahead". Stephanie grinned.

"So a week it is!, joohoo!".

Stephanie laughed out loud. She loved to make Clarisse happy.

They buried themselves in their coats, it had gotten chilly.

Stephanie's hands found a way into Clarisse's thick coat and started stroking her belly.

"My God, how I have longed for this feeling". Clarisse said. "Your hands and no one else's, Steph..".

Stephanie kept stroking and found her way under Clarisse's silk blouse.

She got herself lifted and went to sit on Clarisse's lap facing her directly.

They kissed again and their tongues got entwined in the lovegame they both had longed for so long.

**Chapter 14. Lucky Day**

Stephanie knew Clarisse had been in the arousal state since they had been in her room.

She didn't feel like teasing Clarisse anytime longer.

While she sat on her knees she fastly moved her hand towards Clarisse's panties.

While she did that she looked Clarisse deeply into her eyes. She took capture of Clarisse's eyes and found her way into Clarisse's panties. She started rubbing her hand over Clarisse center which was already hot and wet. She didn't fuss with any TLC, just kept looking her into the eyes.

Clarisse went wild, and her look was turning into begging.

"Oh God, Stephanie, go on, don't stop, don't let go..., please"

Stephanie's hand was rubbing faster and faster and she could feel Clarisse's body respond.

Clarisse kept looking into her eyes too, letting it help to get to a quick and small orgasm.

She had never come so fast, it was just the effect of Stephanie's eyes on her while being so vulnerable.

They walked back to the castle, entwined in each others arms. When they got there Clarisse again had a talk with her security guard. He left silently and Clarisse invited Stephanie into her bedroom.

Stephanie was a bit shocked; "Are you sure?" she asked, hesitating to even step in there.

That night was filled with passion. They let all their feelings of the last couple of months come out...The feelings that went along with meeting each other, falling in love and then have to miss each other so long.

The next day Clarisse spend some time with her personal security guard and her assistent.

Stephanie had a slight idea what they were talking about.

She wasn't really sure but she felt that Clarisse was stepping back, wanting more privacy now that she wasn't Queen anymore. Stephanie took a long walk and when she came back Clarisse was already waiting for her on the terrace. They had a drink and Clarisse looked at her with a meaningful look. Stephanie didn't have to ask...Clarisse started talking;

"Steph, I have made a decision...." Steph waited patiently for her to continue, but her insides were burning with curiosity.

"I will leave Genovia....". I have felt so healthy since I visited California, Steph. I wanna be there and only there, where you are....".

Stephanie had tears stinging behind her eyes. She could have shouted and cried out, but she retained her composure. She felt so happy....hearing this news.

"but...but, oh Clarisse..." She got up and hugged her friend, her lover.

The next days, during the day Stephanie went her own way, enjoying the beautiful country of Genovia as best as she could...She loved it...but now she knew that Clarisse would come and live in California, she got also a bit anxious to get back too.

She started missing her family and even her work a bit.

Clarisse in the meantime was very busy making arrangements to leave her country. She had to organise all her work, or what was left of it and had to start to think where she would live.

She talked to Stephanie about it at the end of another beautiful day.

"Well, Clarisse, why would we make things difficult...if you would want it you could live in my house in Santa Barbara and when you're settled there you can see if you want to move again".

Clarisse loved the idea of living in that little house, with that private beach. To herself she thought; "that is the house I will die in..."

Her eyes started glowing; "Oh, Steph I would love it!".

"Well, good, that's settled then, it's my own house so I can decide who lives there" she said smiling.

The day for Stephanie to leave Genovia came and they had their goodbye's.

This time they knew they would see each other soon again. So it wasn't that hard.

When Stephanie got back to her house in LA, she was greeted by Eric who was very curious how she had been.

She told him all about the beautiful country of Genovia and made a promise to each other they would visit it some day. Not knowing Stephanie wouldn't be able to full fill that promise.

She told him about the inauguration and her reunion with Clarisse.

Eric could see Stephanie was glowing now she had seen Clarisse again.

She was shining with love, and he felt good about it.

Of course she also told him about the fact that Clarisse was about to move into her house in Santa Barbara.

He felt glad for her, wanted some happy time for her.

After Stephanie had a good rest she went back to the compagnie, reunited with her children and got back into the usually pace of things.

While she was doing her work her mind wandered off to Clarisse.

She was thinking about what was to happen next. Clarisse would come live close by and she would actually want to spend more time there.

Well, she put herself together and would take things as they would come.

Clarisse spend a couple of days wrapping her work up and thought her moving through.

She would live in that lovely little white house and wouldn't need so much stuff.

She decided to organise an auction to raise money for the Genovian Childrens-hopital.

But first she had the stuff labeled that needed to move with her to the USA.

They called every day on the phone and told each other what they were up to.

Stephanie said that she would go up to the house in Santa Barbara to get it totally ready for her to move in.

"Well, Clarisse, what about my cat....can he live with you?"

"How can you even ask...of course! Would love the company" Clarisse smiled at te other end of the line.

The weekend that followed Stephanie took the drive up to her house in Santa Barbara and spend there cleaning the house and getting everything neat.

At the end of the day she took the time to sit on her veranda and watch over the sea.

She felt totally happy and couldn't wait to be sitting there with Clarisse by her side again.

Clarisse told Stephanie about the auction and Stephanie immediately made an anonymous donation to the same cause.

The auction went very well and they raised a lot of money.

Clarisse couldn't have felt more satisfied leaving her people with this last gift.

After two more weeks Clarisse felt ready to move and booked a flight to LA.

Stephanie picked her up from the plane and they went back the mansion.

Clarisse stuff was also on the way and when that moment came they drove up to the house in Santa Barbara.

They had a real busy day organising all the stuff but when that day came to an end they could finally have a drink and watch over the sea.

**Chapter 15. The Valley that Time Forgot**

"Oh Clarisse, I feel like I have been neglecting you..." Stephanie said while she grabbed her hand firmly.

"Why?...we have both been so busy and we wanted things to settle, right?" Clarisse answered with a slight concern in her voice.

"Yes, true, but now we are settled, aren't we?". Stephanie said with a grin...

"Yes, thank God....I have longed for this moment, Steph, can you believe that? I actually could do with some piece and quiet before....".

"Before what...?"

Clarisse looked at the floor; "Well before, I get sick...".

Stephanie sighed....She really did n''t want to think about that but actually it had been in the back of her mind since the day she found it out.

"You know, I found a doctor at Ceder's Hospital in L.A., I will have to go there next week..." Clarisse told Stephanie.

They decide to take a drive downtown to take their minds of things.

One of the first bars they saw they decided to go in and have a drink.

The atmosphere in the bar turned out to be just perfect.

Not too many people there and a little jazzband was playing the nicest music.

Letting all shame go they decided to dance and soon they were slow dancing, close to each other.

"Stephanie, I am getting that feeling back.....God...I would so badly like to kiss you now, right here...".

"Well, why don't you?" Stephanie said.

Clarisse looked around her and when she thought the moment was right, she kissed Stephanie, on her lips, fully.

"Clarisse, I..I...I am going wild now...we didn't have much time for this lately, I really missed it, us...". Stephanie whispered in her ear.

Suddenly they felt quite at ease and the music was helping them to get into that mood, very rapidly.

They kissed and danced some more. They sat down for a drink again and their legs touched under the table.

Clarisse looked deeply into Stephanie's eyes. Stephanie was about to explode.

Clarisse placed her hands on Stephanie's tights and started to wander her hands. Stephanie just had to close her eyes. This was so exciting to her, like she felt it for the first time.

Stephanie got up and whispered to Clarisse; "meet me in the restroom in one minute".

Clarisse followed Stephanie quickly and found her standing at the sink in the ladies restrooms.

Stephanie had her head hanging and her eyes closed, her face in torment...

"My God, do you feel OK?? Clarisse asked a bit worried.

"Yes, I guess I am more then OK...I think I am in a state of total passion". Stephanie said.

Clarisse got behind Stephanie and held her against her own body.

Stephanie threw her head back and moaned; "God, Clarisse, I am not sure where I will end now".

"What do you mean, Steph?"

"I mean; I want you here and now!" Stephanie answered in a rather aggressive way.

Clarisse chuckled and she tried to move them into a cubicle.

Stephanie gladly moved along and in a moment they were standing there in that small space, so close together.

"Clarisse, I am so...wanting you...I just can't restrain myself anymore, I am sorry..".

And not even letting Clarisse speak she grabbed her breasts under her blouse.

She squeezed them tightly seeing Clarisse's face turn into one full of desire.

Clarisse lips reached for Stephanie's and they kissed even deeper then they could even remember.

Clarisse on her turn stroke Stephanie's tights up and down under her skirt.

Standing there so close together, yet in a very public place turned them on enormously.

Stephanie tried to keep her moaning and sighs in, she had a hard time. Clarisse touched her in a way, she almost had to shout out.

They kissed even harder and their movements became aggressive like they were even forgetting where they were and were lost in the deep passion for each other again.

Clarisse slowly sank onto her knees....Stephanie was about to lose it, knowing what would come next.

In her mind she could already feel the softness of Clarisse's tongue on the insides of her legs and on her centre. Just thinking about it made her stomach cramp and her body shiver; God, God, Clarisse, what are you doing to me..?"

Slowly Clarisse tried to move Stephanie's skirt down and tights, she started caressing her legs. She teased Stephanie to the fullest.

Slowly she started to kiss the insides of her legs and moved her tongue up and down getting closer to Stephanie's already very wet centre.

Stephanie could just stand there, her body pressed hard to the wall. Her legs got very weak but she wouldn't even think about moving now.

Clarisse started licking and teasing Stephanie's centre with all the passion she had inside her. Stephanie was already so turned on, it didn't take long for her to have her explosion. Her whole body shake and during it Clarisse got up and had to hold her tightly.

When Stephanie calmed down she kissed Clarisse and straightened her clothes. Clarisse watched her with a big smile on her face.

"Well, now, lets get to a more comfortable position...". Stephanie said.

They went out the cubicle and Stephanie grabbed Clarisse's hand. They walked through the bar towards the exit, very aware of their actions and wondering if anybody had heard them.

They didn't give the people any change to even look at them and they moved fast to their car.

When they sat down, Stephanie had to let out a big sigh of relieve.

"So, where are we going now, that's comfortable?" Clarisse asked chuckling.

" Well, how about home?" Stephanie answered.

Clarisse could only smile. It was the best place she could imagine now.

Stephanie had her release but Clarisse was still glowing and getting even more aroused just looking at Stephanie driving her home.

During their drive Stephanie stroked Clarisse's leg getting her even more aroused then she already was...She moved her hand up and down on Clarisse's tights and tried to drive while moving her hand under Clarisse's skirt.

Clarisse was cramping and couldn't wait to get home a moment longer.

When they got there they went straight into the bedroom. Stephanie wanted to make Clarisse scream for more.

And she made her scream just by slowly undressing her to nakedness and stroking her body. The naked body of Clarisse was shining in the moonlight that came in through the window. Stephanie looked at her, tears came in her eyes; "How can I ever give up on this gorgeous woman?" she asked herself.

The night was filled with passion. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

They made love all night long and the next day...not caring about any one else. Stephanie had switched her phone off and let the whole world just be.

They made love everywhere, in the bed, in the shower, on the beach, in the ocean.

At a certain point Stephanie asked; "Do you think this is what heaven is like, Clarisse?'

Clarisse went silent..."I really hope so, Steph..."

They spend the whole week together and when it was that day that Clarisse had to go to L.A. Stephanie went with her.

She wanted to hear with her own ears what the doctor had to say.

When they walked into the hospital, heads turned. Stephanie was well known in this hospital and everybody was wondering what she was doing there, with her, that beautiful woman by her side.

Clarisse went through some exams and they were waiting for the doctor to come back.

Clarisse looked at Stephanie and said; "No matter what he says, Stephanie, just know that I love you....".

"I know, love you too, Clarisse, deeply...".

The doctor came back, he looked serious.

Stephanie said; " Well, please, don't beat around the bush, how long....?".

Clarisse sat beside her in silence, her hand in Stephanie's hand.

"Well, it'll be about 4 months, we now think....".

Clarisse pinched Stephanie's hand very hard, feeling like she would never let go of her until she would die.

"4..months..." Stephanie tried to swallow away the biggest lump in her throat she ever had. She tried hard not to cry. She almost didn't dare look at Clarisse, afraid of her face.

The doctor left the room and when she did look at Clarisse she saw a face that was peaceful.

"Maybe I needed a number, knowing how long I really still have, you understand?"

Stephanie nodded. She did understand that, but yet...4 months....

The Summer changed into Fall...Stephanie had moved to her house in Santa Barbara, wanted to spend every minute she could with Clarisse.

Eric had given her leave of absence, knowing how important it was for her.

He came by once in a while and they always had a lovely time the three of them.

Eric's heart almost broke every time he watched them together, knowing it would be over this winter.

Clarisse and Stephanie filled their days with talking, watching the most beautiful movies they could find and read to each other from their favorite books.

Stephanie even made it a habit to cook the most gorgeous meals for Clarisse and enjoyed it to the fullest.

As time passed by Stephanie could see Clarisse change.

She was getting more quiet and was having headaches more often. Many times when Clarisse would fall asleep in Stephanie's arms, she cried, just for no reason...or maybe all the reasons she could come up with. But the biggest reason was she didn't want to lose Clarisse, at all, not ever. But that was what was happening, no doubt.

Sometimes they would go to L.A for the weekend but those trips got tiring for Clarisse. Stephanie could see it.

"Clarisse, are you sure you still want to go to L.A. next weekend?" Stephanie asked when they returned from another weekend in L.A.

"To be honest, Steph, I would like to stay here...do you mind?".

"Of course , I don't mind!"

Stephanie could sense that it wouldn't be far off that they had to say goodbye, forever...

At the end of November Clarisse had gotten weaker and weaker. She wasn't able to leave the house anymore.

Stephanie was very sad but she had to make Clarisse's time on this earth the most comfortable as possible. So she made sure that they had everything they needed right there.

December came and Clarisse's condition worsened. Most of the time Stephanie was besides her in the bed, reading to her or they would watch a movie together.

Clarisse was high on painkillers and sometimes spoke language Stephanie didn't understand. This was so painful to Stephanie, like she was losing her already.

But there were the moments during the night Clarisse's mind was totally clear and she spoke words of love to Stephanie;

"Stephanie, thank you so much for everything, for being here with me, for all the great times you have given me, making me feel alive again, and so full of passion, I love you".

Most of those times Stephanie only could cry holding Clarisse even tighter.

The week before Christmas came and she decided to spend Christmas just there with Clarisse.

When Eric stopped by the day before Christmas he was shocked. Clarisse's state had gotten so bad, he got tears in his eyes. He gave Stephanie the needed support.

He got them all the things they would need to have a complete Christmas. He even bought a little Christmas tree and set up all decorations in the small house.

He asked one of the neighbours to help and they moved the bed to the living room so Clarisse could enjoy the view and all the decorations.

This Christmas was the most special ever to them, knowing they were spending it with the one person they both wanted to spend it with.

When the night of the 26th of December came , Stephanie once again got in bed with Clarisse and kissed her softly. They just sat there looking at the Christmas tree.

The room was only lit by that tree and some candles Stephanie had lightened earlier.

The sun was setting and suddenly Stephanie could feel a change in Clarisse's breathing. It was getting more relaxed, more slow...

Stephanie looked at Clarisse lying in her arms and started crying.

"Oh god, Clarisse, I know you have to go, but I don't know if I can even live without you...you have become my life...my whole life!''....

Clarisse had a slight smile around her lips; "Of course, you'll live... you are so strong, Steph...but make me one promise"....

"Anything, dear, anything!"

"When you come to the place after you die, whatever or wherever it is...please...look for me....!"

Stephanie was crying wholeheartedly now; "Oh God, Clarisse! You'll be the first person I will look for!"

Clarisse smile grew bigger and her face turned very peaceful...

"I will miss you....Steph....please give me your lips, one more time"...

And Stephanie kissed her, gently and softly with tears running down her face.

"You know, Clarisse...I think you'll see me sooner then you think, I cannot live without you..."

Clarisse lost her smile and went very quiet in Stephanie's arms.

Stephanie could clearly feel Clarisse draw her last breath and Stephanie got silent, very silent. She didn't even cry.....

Her face turned tight and all emotions seemed to have disapeared.

She suddenly had a very clear head.

She laid Clarisse down on the bed and went to make the necessary phone calls.

After Clarisse had been taken away, she sat down and felt the emptiness in the house, inside her.

She took a pen and paper and started writing 5 letters.

She saw the sunrise and took a walk to post her letters, had a talk with her neighbours down the road and returned to her house.

She just sat there all day, tears were running down her face but she made no sound.

When the sun was setting again she got up and started to walk along her private beach.

"I made a promise....I would see her again soon...." she said to herself.

She took off her shoes and felt the water on her feet.

She took off the rest of her clothes.

She slowly walked into the water, deeper and deeper...

Clarisse tried to open her eyes, sunlight was stinging her eyes and face, it felt so good. Soon she felt a silk touch on her hand.....

"Stephanie....." Clarisse said with a smile around her lips.

The End


End file.
